Legacy of the Fox
by silverfox of rainclan
Summary: The Dark Forest is sick of being nothing but a hell.  They hate that the spoiled Starclan cats get all they want and have rights to punish the clans!  But with the number in cats dwindling, along with their loyalty to Starclan, and sanity, The Dark Forest strikes with it's new ultimate weapon.  The deamon kit of the Fox.
1. Chapter 1

Awake in the Mountains

"Wake up little one." I heard from a distance.

"Wake up. Starclan gives you the strength and sight. But you must find the will. Now, get up!"

I jumped at the fierceness in the words. My eyes snapped open and I found myself standing in a pool of bad smelling red stuff and I was pressed up against an ugly lump of red stained cold white and grey fur.

I meowed for something. Someone. My instinct told me to. But what came out of my jaws didn't sound right. More like an _arf_ or a _ruff _then a _meow. _That couldn't have been my voice.

"Good kit!" There was that voice again! "I want you to step out of the cave."

Cave? What was a cave? I figured it must have been the up and around. So outside the cave should have been the colorful splash on the around that almost blinded me.

Going towards it wasn't as easy as I thought! I wobbled on my huge paws but was making progress. Finally I slipped out of the 'cave' and squinted in the color that hurt my eyes.

"Don't stare directly at the sun you stupid excuse for a kit!" I don't know why, but those words kind of hurt my heart. Even though, I looked down at the hard stuff below me on my paws. My claws were out, but when I tried to put them back in, they wouldn't't obey!

"No need in trying little one, they won't sheath themselves. It's just one of the many special things about you." I looked up. The strangest thing was looking down at me. It had the same kind of shininess as the hurting light called the sun had but it didn't hurt as much, but those eyes were the same color as the red stuff that smelt bad in the cave. I dared not cower in front of this thing. Instead I tilted my head and tried to talk like he was but more barking just came.

"Don't bother speaking with how undeveloped your tongue is. You are literally about ten minutes old and your already walking, seeing things and trying to talk! Fancy that! I think we are going to get along great fox!" he said. Fox, was that my name? It was elegant, unique. As far as a ten minute old kit could tell, it was perfect!…

What's a fox?

"I am Tigerstar." the bright thing said. "I'm so glad to be your guardian angel." for some reason the word angel didn't suite him, and I didn't even know what an angel was!

"Starclan has given me the honor, nay, the privilege to walk about other clan's territory to help _you_ get to where your destiny lies." He vanished in thin air and then reappeared in a flash of red behind me. But I didn't want to flinch. If this thing or… _Angel _was going to help me do… whatever, then I'd be happy to let him.

"Now, you must be hungry."

I tilted my head up at Tigerstar in confusion. Hungry? What was that?

"You know… an ache in your…" he rubbed his stomach.

"Bad feeling in there?" he asked. Then he mumbled, "More a punishment for me then Frosttail if you ask me. This is humiliating!"

I got a few words in that. Punishment equals bad. Bad equals not good. Feeling equals emotion or sensation. Humiliating, I think it means embarrassing seeing the way Tigerstar was reacting to the way he was talking to me. But what did _Frosttail _mean?

"Come Fox." Tigerstar stepped over me and started walking around the cave. "Your destiny awaits you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Crows, Jays, and Pink Primates**

I hurried to Tigerstar and looked at the path ahead. It was scattered with black things that screeched and pecked at me when I walked by. One of them I sniped at because it gave me a bad feeling when it bit my ear and the thing grabbed me and moved it's clawless and feathery paws up and down.

It was trying to fly off with me!

"Don't worry!" _Easy fir you t say! _I wanted to screame but only barks came out asTigerstar jumped up higher then he probably should have been able to, and swiped the creature with his paws without his claws out and it was like it just had the life drained out of it and it started to drop, but not me. Tigerstar took me by the scruff and floated down like he had no funny feeling in his stomach like I had that high up.

"Well what do you know, lunch!" Tigerstar pushed the creature to me when I had been safely put on the ground.

My tail was in between my legs in fear of what this world would do to me next. I cautiously sniffed the black thing and then looked up at Tigerstar. What was I supposed to do?

"Don't worry, that crow wont bite… Well not anymore at least. Go on Fox, eat it."

The ferocious and annoyed tone in his voice told me I'd better eat the dang thing. The black stuff didn't taste very good, so I spit them out sending them flying everywhere.

The pink stuff below looked pleasing. So I took a bite out of it and let me tell you, it was life changing. It took me awhile to chew it down, but the warm taste was delicious. I ate it, spitting out the black until half of it was gone.

"I guess that being half demon makes you a quick, weaned, _and_ heavy eater doesn't it?" I didn't know what he meant. I nudged the spare towards him.

"_No_ thank you. One good thing about being an angel is that you are never hungry, thirsty, or tired." I registered all those words in my mind for later. Learning how they sounded, the way Tigerstar's tongue moved when he said them, and when they would make sence.

The beautiful blindness came up the mountain with us, but it wouldn't talk. It just stood their. I didn't look directly at it again, but maybe that's why it wouldn't talk, everyone was just ignoring it. I wouldn't know how that feels. In fact, Tigerstar was very observant. And if you ask me, I'd say judgmental. (But considering I'm not able to talk yet, I probably wouldn't answer even if you did ask.)

I would have loved to be able to talk but the words just came out barking noises that sounded like a dying crow.

So, I tried to make the best out of it. I formed my lips into an O and took a deep breath. I blew with all my might and a high pitched squeal came out. I stopped immediately and ducked under my own paws. Surprisingly, another high pitch sound came from above.

I looked up and a beautiful bird that looked like a crow but was nothing close to it at the same time was the supplier.

"You sure can whistle kid!" It chuckled.

"Oh stop wasting your breath Sam! You know cats can't hear us. All they ever hear is _caw caw_!"

The crow didn't see me right behind him obviously.

So I did the same thing again only this this time on purpose. That sent him flying to the trees.

The bird… Sam I guess was his name started cackling like crazy.

"Oh wow, you sure scared him kid! Oh man, it's almost like you _can_ understand me. That's a real knee-slapper! Ha Ha!" I looked around and saw that Tigerstar had disappeared again. Finally! Alone time.

I whistled on the top of my lungs and then I tried again but this time, a howl came up my throat and rang through the trees.

"Wow! You can whistle like a bird, sing like a wolf, the only thing you can't do is talk!" Sam squawked at me in a tone that I didn't like all to good.

But he was right, I still couldn't talk. True it had only been a few changes of the sun's position sence I had opened my eyes, but I knew a lot of words and a lot of ways to say them. But they came out like animal sounds over and over again. My tongue wasn't moving like I wanted it to.

I whistled again, wanting to explain but whistling was all I could muster right now.

"Now, let me see" The pretty bird said, flying down not seeing me as a threat, and landing on my head.

"I'm awfully sorry, but what the heck are you? You smell like a cat mixed with fox, your eyes make you look like some sort of demon, and your face doesn't look a thing like any of the three." I shrug.

"Zippidy due-dab-day! You do understand me! That's one for the record!" He whistled delightfully and I did to.

I heard a snapping sound from somewhere forward. Sam responded immediately. He cawed to all the birds:

"Get out of here the wingless are a cumin!" And they all flew away. I just stared at the direction the sound and the new sent was a cumin from.

"Oh my gosh! Mom!" Two of the stupidest, ugliest things I have ever seen came through some trees and started circling me like the crows did.

"What is it Melody?" Another one, bigger then the other two came behind them and gazed at me like I had to Tigerstar when I had first saw him.

"Mercy, it's a dog…" The things were very big, giants. Their fur was… well, they didn't have any but their skin was very colorful. I then noticed that little strands of hair came from the top of their heads which I though was hideous, but the thing that got me the most was the way they stood. _Two legs_. And those two paws were covered by strange looking stones with string coming off the top and the two paws they didn't use to walk were webbed out like someone had pulled on their claws two hard and the toes had stretched. _Groosom! _

"Elsie," What the heck? How many of these things are there?

"that, is a fox. Not a dog… a pretty one if you ask me. Still, it's a fox. It's got to go if we're gonna get this place safe for the kids."

What did that mean? I saw the big shiny thing the wingless as Sam had called them held up and pointed at me.

"Wait, John… Are you sure it's not a kitten? I mean look at it. It's the size of a tennis ball!" _Tennis ball_… I'll have to save that one for later.

"I don't know Elsie, but It's on our property-" I heard a clicking sound.

"Wait, dad. It doesn't have a collar, can we keep it?" The smaller of the two smallers knelt down and started crawling towards me on all four like an actual animal. It held out it's front paw.

I, for one, was curious as to what these creatures were and what they wanted. I sniffed the paw and found that I trusted it, so for whatever reason I rubbed my head against it and it started stroking my back. And some more. It felt _good._

"_Where's your mommy kitty?" _The Wingless asked in a tone that was rather insulting.

"Pleeeease?" The smallest human picked me off the ground and presented me to the larger Elsie.

"…Alright let's go home. You can bring the cat but it's your responsibility Timothy." She said sternly, humiliating John was what she probably did seeing that he reacted just like Tigerstar.

I didn't know exactly what to do, but I didn't resist because I liked this Timothy that was taking me away from the clearing. Small, but strong, and yet gentle.

As the Wingless carried me away though, I saw the red eyes of Tigerstar glaring at me in disapproval. Once again, Angel didn't seem to suit him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for your support! I've been trying to update as quickly as possible but school keeps getting in the way and I can't flunk school or my parents will kill me! Thank you again and enjoy what I have up! PS if I haven't already mentioned this, the time setting isn't exactly in between those times when squirrel kit was in the nursery. I didn't have enough time in only six moons so this is a complete fan fiction setting in the forest before the lake thing. Translate- there will be no spoilers from the books…hi****J**

**Chapter 3**

**Kittypets**

The wingless weren't exactly kind to me for many days but I enjoyed their company. (Timothy more then the rest) They had taken me to their cave where they fed me soft squishy stuff that tasted nothing like blood but was better then the disgusting pellets they had first tried to give me.

I learned much from them. I learned not to scratch the fun scraps of cloth that dangled from the invisible wall, and not to pee on the ground either.

They never put me in what I learned to be called a collar, but I must say that a tight strap wrapped around my neck would make me feel humiliated, and I was glad they didn't put it on me when John came home with one.

The 'kids' and the 'adults' disappeared for around eight to nine hours in their boxes on wheels with glowing eyes. Then, when the kids were home, they would clean everything for me like they were my servants. (another word I learned from these guys)

After that, they played with me and petted me and what they called "loved" on me. It was nice when one of them was doing it but with all four people crowding around me it was very stressful.

Today, Melody was very eager to leave for what was called school where she learned algebra and read about the history of the wingless species. And when she got back… She had another wingless with her. Female was my guess and she was about melody's age but didn't look a bit like her.

"Mom! We're home!" she shouted like usual. I howled at the new visitor and ran around her legs.

"Oh, your dog is so cute Mel." she said and leaned over to pet me.

"Actually, we don't know what it is. It howls like a dog put it meows too and…," she leaned in closer to the visitor to whisper. "I could swear on my dead body that I heard her whistle once."

Well, actually yes. I did whistle once. I starred at both of them in silence. And then the visitor asked "So what's his name?" I was confused. Was I a dog, cat, he, she, or an it?

"We haven't come up with one yet. It's only been here for three days and we don't even know if dads gonna let us keep it."

"Hey! I just had a great idea Mel-Mel"

"Yeah?" They both looked at each other with enthusiasm.

"Has she met the new kitten I got a few days ago?" She asked.

"Duchess?… O my gosh she hasn't! Come on girl!" Melody plucked me off the ground from my scruff and then carried me like her mom taught her to.

"Mom! I'm going to Leila's house for a while!"

She waited for her mom's approval and then we burst out the moving wall called a door and across a black path called the road to another den where we entered through a door exactly like it.

"Duchess!" Leila called through the den. I heard a small tinkling sound and from around the corner came a ginger she cat with white paws and eyes blue as the sky we gad just past under. The tinkling sound had been supplied by a golden bell on her pink collar.

"Hey Duchess! Look! We brought a new friend for you!" Melody placed me on the ground and nudged me forward.

I stood high and strutted forward. I had never seen another girl cat before and it was very stressful. Would she like me?

"So what's your name? Leila approves of you so I guess I should too."

I tried to talk. I really did but the words just came out as dog sounds.

"Ugh! What are you freak?"

I ducked at the words and whimpered. The wingless didn't do anything. They just laughed. _Laughed._

"I think your dog's scared of my cat." Leila said between giggles.

I felt something inside me I had never felt before. Nothing close to happiness, sadness didn't hit the dial either. Humiliated was too dull. But what was the right word? Heat boiled in my stomach and I felt a rush in my head. Tears would be falling if I didn't feel like I had steak of wood in my heart, and the feeling was something that made me want to… _kill._

I growled at Duchess and then started barking. Duchess screamed and started running away. By instinct I started chasing her. And I saw nothing else but the ginger tail that waved behind her. I was smaller then Duchess I realized, and it felt good to be giving a bad feeling to someone who had given a bad feeling to me.

I bit into her tail when I finally caught up. "Bad dog!" Melody yelled at me and she smacked me down to the ground hard enough I smashed my face into the floor.

Melody seemed to have the same bad feeling I had had and picked me up off the ground. She slid open a door that lead to a fenced in area and threw me outside.

I picked myself up and shook off the remains of the feeling. I couldn't believe it! Kicked out!

"Fox!" I heard a furious voice that I recognize behind me. I didn't have time to do anything. Tigerstar pinned me to the ground and unsheathed his claws enough to pierce my skin.

"You stupid excuse for a cat! How could you let Twolegs get a hold of you! Didn't you have even the slightest discomfort with them? Did you?" I yelped when he pressed down harder.

"Answer me!"

"Get off!" I shouted. _**I COULD TALK!**_ This would have been wonderful to be able to do thirty seconds ago.

Tigerstar lifted his paw. He seemed unsurprised but still grimaced at me when I got up.

"For God's sake why did you do that?" I shook myself again and wondered why the Wingless didn't see Tigerstar. They were petting Duchess and bandaging her tail and Duchess was staring at me with hatred, but that smug little expression was impossible to miss.

I growled at her. Tigerstar, though still furious with me, seemed pleased when she shrank back at my threat.

"You needed to be punished. At least you hate your life here." Tigerstar mumbled. "Come on Fox. These Twolegs did do one thing for you. They shortened the distance of where we're going, though it is still far. We'll train on the way."

"Train?" I asked. Speaking as if I had been doing it my entire life.

"Yes. You may still be young, but I see the demon in you and it is stronger then any cat I have ever seen. I will teach you everything you need to know and then I will leave you alone so you can make your own decisions understood."

"So… it will be like school?" I asked. I was still shaken by the attack, but Tigerstar had cooled down a bit, so I would be less tense, but still, I didn't want to get attached again so I swore to myself I would do whatever Tigerstar told me to do and expect nothing but perfection of me. He said I had the demons stronger then any cat. I would prove that for him and make him happy which was a feeling I don't think he had often.

"Shut up and don't ask any more questions. Come on." I did both, but when I had finally gotten over the fence, I thought of Timothy. I looked back just slightly.

"Your still young so I will tell ease our stupid mind and tell you that they hated you." Tigerstar said from in front of me. I starred at him in disbelief. "You might not have noticed but you were just a burden to them. They would have killed you without a second thought and laughed about it the next day." He smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"A Kittypet is what they want. Your Duchess is a kittypet. Your nothing like her. Your special, your unique, your stronger, and you'll prove that to the world if it's the last thing you do understood?"

"Yes Tigerstar, understood Tigerstar, let us continue Tigerstar, I wish to learn sir." I said respectfully, but with a heavy heart as I sprinted forward to keep up with Tigerstar.

"Good. I want to see how fast and long you can run. Follow me, don't stop, and keep your stride long." He dashed forward, surging a long ways away. Surprised with how fast he could go, I lengthened my stride and quickened it as well, but Tigerstar just kept getting farther.

_How does he do that?_ I wondered as I started to pant. I could run faster then this when chasing duchess so why didn't it work now?

I decided to try picturing Duchess and her running away. I remembered the feeling, and it fueled my paws as I ran. The ginger tail was far, but I caught up with it fast. Every time I snipped it, It got a little farther away. I ran faster, and stayed at that pace until the ginger started slowing down and I grabbed it with my teeth.

"Alright Fox, now let go of my tail." It was Tigerstar's voice! I forced myself to not see Duchess and let the feeling go away. Tigerstar was visible... I was grabbing his shiny tail. I let go immediately and skidded to a stop.

"Your footing was sloppy, and you made enough noise to scare away all the prey in the field!" I shrank back. I did as best as I could. Why wasn't it enough?

"Your to small to hunt. I'll get you something. Stay here, don't move, and don't do anything stupid this time." I nodded solemnly, ashamed, but still panting as if I left my lungs back there somewhere.

Tigerstar disappeared with one of his red _poofs_ and I looked at my surroundings. The Dens of the Wingless city were not to be seen and I didn't know if they were missing me. I doubted it. Tigerstar had never been wrong before and he said they hated me. I know for sure John did. He always called me the dumb cat and Melody… I had just witnessed her hatred. Elsie didn't like me. She kicked me whenever I got too close to her. Timothy… He didn't hate me… but maybe he did… I was a burden to them. They liked Duchess. Maybe they could find a nice kittypet that they could have. Truly they would like that cat better.

Goodbye Tim. I'll miss you.

**Kind of a sad chapter isn't it? Did you notice that Tigerstar isn't exactly angel material? For those Sam fans don't worry he'll come up in the next chapter. For you guys to know I must say that Fox actually ran faster and more stealthily then the most trained cat in the forest, Tigerstar is just pushing her and making her think that she needs to be better. The demon I keep talking about is inherited by her father Ghostfang. It's the feeling she gets. It's triggered when ever a strong emotion comes on. It makes her stronger, faster, and also immortal. Tigerstar knows this. Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Thank you once again all you fox legacy readers! I seriously didn't think I would have so many (over 500 ha) Sam will be showing up in this one showing kindness to Fox to make her feel less down in demon ( down in spirit haha) and also, I'm not sure but I think I might need some slight help with warrior names for you create a cat fans!… Thank you again and please enjoy this chapter.**

Sam and the Great Appendixes

I had sat there for a while, not knowing what to do or expect so I had just sat there. The scents that I started to notice were lingering everywhere. Each one I could expect something amazing out of. The sounds in the field were beautiful. Chirps, hums, croaks, it sang like a lullaby.

I was nearly asleep when I heard a shrill happy whistling from beside me.

"Looks like you made it far kid. I heard you can talk now. Looks like you're an all trick dog now aren't you?" Sam whistled.

"Sam!" I felt a sudden surge of happiness.

"Yes, yes don't trip yourself over me. You've been through a lot."

I shrank back to the ground. "I don't want to talk about it." I mumble.

"Kid! You can talk! Use the gift the big guy up there gave you and yell about it!" the colorful bird landed down on my head and peered at me upside down.

"Well, a she cat called me a freak and I got this feeling and I started chasing her and I bit her tail and then Melody threw me out and Tigerstar was angry and told me they all hated me and now I don't know what to do because if I leave Tigerstar he'll find me and do something bad but if I stay…" I took a deep breath before burrowing my face under my paws.

"And I don't know what to do besides listen to Tigerstar." I felt the weight of Sam lift from my head and felt his beak fix some ruffled fur.

"There's only one thing about you that I can say and that is that you have a rough case. A lot like mine you know. We both lost our mamas real young and that aint healthy for a little squeaker. I can't tell you to do what your heart tells you to do because your heart is to injured to do anything… But I can see it right there."

I look up at him to feel my eyes wet. "Where?"

"Right where the good stuff is. The core, the appendix." he said mysteriously.

"The what?"

"The core of your instinct. Everything has one. Even the wingless do. But their's is small cause they is stupid." I laughed because of the way he said it, not exactly the joke was funny though.

"What's mine like?" I asked.

"Well now, let's see." he circled me, gazing seriously. "It's a good solid one that's for sure."

I brightened at his and sat taller for further inspection. "Good materials! Look here…" He used his clawed foot for pointing at my paws.

"Quick thinking."

I sighed and shook my head. "Tigerstar says I'm slow and sloppy."

Sam snorted. "Kid, I've been watching your kind since I was born. You ran faster today for your first try then how fast a full grown, fully trained cat could go to run for his life. Your paws were so dainty and graceful that a rabbit and a mouse's hearing and appendix combined wouldn't be able to here you! You are swift in the mind and body and that is something in an appendix that not everyone has."

"Really?" I was amazed. Yet, I still wanted to try harder just incase he was just saying this to make me feel better. Tigerstar had never lied before.

"And here!" Sam pointed at my stomach.

"That has never felt the warmth of a creator's life milk yet it thrives and burns brightly. Eager to learn and ready to as well. You are something else. Your appendix has the traits of a very powerful thing."

"What is that?" I was sucked into his black eyes.

"A. Leader."

"A what?"

"A leader."

"What's that?"

"It's where you guide, and help others and they will help and respect you in a way that they will do anything for you if you ask." My eyes widened. Was I really that powerful? Tigerstar said I had the Demons, but he said nothing about leadership.

"Is there anything else?" I asked.

"You are full of love. But it has been buried under a rock of hatred for nothing, and everything at the same time. The burden of a great power."

I lower my head. "Is that the feeling I always get?"

Sam just starred at me. "I can't tell you everything. Then there would be nothing to learn. But I will see you later buddy, 'kay? Alrighty!" He spread his wings in preparation to fly.

"Alrighty!" I shouted after him and whistled as loud as I could. Sam was my new best friend in the whole world. His appendix was wonderful no doubt about it!

"Fox." Tigerstar poofed in front of me and laid down a mouse. "Eat."

I obeyed without question, yet I was shaken by his poofyness. The mouse tasted so good compared to that Wingless food. I gulped it up in no time.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"I'm never hungry, thirsty , or tired." he replied annoyed that the subject came up again.

"Then why do you always look it?" I asked. But he didn't answer.

"Shut up and sleep." He growled and lay down a few yards away.

I wondered if he ever felt lonely. He was very different from what cats looked like. His pelt shone in the darkness with a bleak glow that was slightly like the moon now that the sun wasn't shining on him.

I scooted closer to Tigerstar and snuggled into his fur, but not a split second after he got up and moved to a different spot.

"Keep that lovable kitty pet-fuzzy kit thing to yourself okay Fox?" He growled.

I sighed and mumbled, "Yes Tigerstar." And curled up alone for sleep as the lullaby hummed to the moon.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm realizing that I'm going at the speed of a million chaptered book so I'm going to start cutting steeper and getting to the point more. (Sorry if you like million chaptered books) It's still going to be good though. This chapter is going to be very military and slightly harsh. Thankyou again and on with the show.**

**Trane and Travel**

Tigerstar woke me up the next morning before the sun had rose and had me sprint as fast as I could until the sun was almost at it's peak. This made our surroundings change from fields to mountains. Everything was steep and humid. Trees were everywhere and stones were even more so.

Tigerstar continues to say words and teaches me much; Always pee on the floor and don't care what you destroy as long as you can hide the evidence. (I was quick at learning both and I was heaven compared to Wingless teachings.)

I had been hungry since the first thirty seconds of sprinting but I didn't complain to Tigerstar because he had told me to shut up and not to do anything stupid before we had started.

I often looked about me when Tigerstar wasn't looking. For those few precious seconds, I often saw the sun and how wonderful it shone on all the leaves and stones. I decided that someday, after Tigerstar left me alone to let me make my own choices like he said he would, I would come back and live in this place. Yeah… I really did like it a lot. It felt like home.

When ever I was down, or tired, I'd look up and see a pretty blue bird flying high in the sky. Even if it wasn't Sam, (which it always was) I'd think of him and what he said and I'd feel warm inside.

Right now, I'm feeling like my lungs are somewhere on the bottom of the mountain since I just got done sprinting up the slopes (The Duchess thing helped me with that though I backed off at the biting the tail.) and Tigerstar is trying to see if I can pay attention while fatigue as he'd call what is much more simply stated "tired".

He called it a game. I didn't know what a game was but I decided that this must have been one because that is what Tigerstar called it. As you can see I'm what Tigerstar calls ignorant… though I don't know what that means so...

"When I say duck, you jump. When I say jump, you duck and then get ready for the next call."

"How does this help my-?"

"Jump." I did, only to be whacked out of the air by shining paws of my guardian angel.

"No you idiot, did you even listen to what I was saying?" Tigerstar shouted at me from my position on the floor.

"Yes, but it was sudden." I rasped, pulling myself up. "How is this supposed to help me?"

"It trains your mind's coordination. Jump."

I duck to the ground just as his claws swipe where my head was.

"Duck." I jump.

"Jump." I duck.

"Duck." I jump.

"Jump." I duck.

"Duck." I jump.

"Duck." I duck, expecting the pattern to stay the same but I got flown into a tree by his hit. The world was more colorful then I remembered when I stood up trying to pretend that didn't hurt but I swayed on my paws and fell to the ground again.

"Were you even paying attention? Do you think that an opponent is going to do the same types of tricks and swipes all battle long when there's a war?" Tigerstar's voice was very echoed and spread out across my mind, but it still pierced my ears and was still very loud.

"I-… Suppose not." I mumble. _Coordination, opponent, war,_ _tricks, battle…_ I stored them all.

"We'll try again but no mistakes this time." I nod and bring myself up for more pain. I promised myself at that moment I'd get used to pain so that I wouldn't feel it anymore. I also didn't like that feeling I get in my heart whenever someone did something I didn't like so I promised myself I'd get rid of that too.

"The next game is called Catch That Prey." _Prey…_

"Find whatever animal I tell you and bring it back here." I nod. This shouldn't be to hard.

"A mouse. Bring one befor the moon shows a skim of it's face and you'll be rewarded-" That's all I needed to hear. A reward from Tigerstar was my heart's desire for that moment. For him to prove that he doesn't 100% not like me. I sprinted out of there and smelled the air for any hints of life. The mountains were full of them. Plenty of crows and a Sam that always flew way up there so only I could see him if I looked really hard, I saw a big brown thing with a bush fluff for a tail and wondered if that was what a mouse looked like. There was something the night before that Tigerstar had given me. Something inside me called that thing a mouse. This thing was too big to be a mouse… _rabbit, leave it alone…_

I move on and came to a plump, small creature that was eating something a lot like the wingless ate with how it used it's paws. It's whiskers twitched when it saw me, but then it went back to eating.

"Excuse me, are you a mouse?" I ask quietly.

The mouse flicked it's ear. I wondered what that meant.

"Can I show you to my guardian angel? I don't think he likes me very much and if I show you to him, I think that he might like us both." I would bring this back to Tigerstar and ask him. I still had plenty of time before the moon came.

The mouse seemed not to care. I walked up to him and snipped him up by his scruff. He started to struggle.

"I'm sorry," I mumble through clenched teeth. "but I need to take you to him. You'll be back as quick as a flash." I sprint back to where Tigerstar told me to go, the mouse still in my grasp. I got there and Tigerstar was cleansing himself_… very _thoroughly if you know what I mean.

"Done already?" Tigerstar actually seemed surprised and I wasn't used to that expression on his face but it still felt good. He heaved himself out of him odd position and inspected the alive mouse as if it were a star.

"You brought me a live mouse." He pandered his own words.

"You brought me… a _live_ _mouse_." The mouse still struggled in my mouth.

"Is something wrong?" I ask without letting the mouse go.

"_You brought me a live mouse_."I wondered if I did something wrong. He said to bring a mouse and I delivered. I felt even more worried when I heard something I never thought I'd ever hear: _Tigerstar Laughing! _

He started chuckling and took the mouse from my jaws.

"Now…" He still had a rare humored smile that lifted to his eyes and made the blood color sparkle playfully. "Bring me a… a…" He thought very hard I could tell before finishing with: "Bring me a hawk."

I didn't zoom off this time. This time I wanted to know what a hawk was because I was completely clueless.

After getting the explanation that a hawk was a vicious animal that had razor sharp claws and could fly so quikly an all knowing being didn't know how to catch one, and knowing that they had the habit of flying off with small kits like myself, I was scared to death. I slowly walked off trying not to panic and held in my scream until I was out of the clearing.

I decided that I 'd better get it over with and find a hawk. I wondered if an appendix could help it's owner. How did you find a hawk? How do you find a hawk? … _climb the trees _…

I looked at the tree a few feet away, walked up to it, and started climbing it. My claws didn't let me down. They loyally dug into the tree and helped me to the top.

… _Howl _… I took a deep breath and howled at the top of my lungs. What was that feeling again? It burned again and I needed to… _kill_ … _kill_ …

The giant bird of a hawk's exact description swooped in front of me and held out it's claws.

"Take us to Tigerstar." I demanded. The voice in my head saying the same thing at the same time.

The hawk solemnly bowed it's head slightly and plucked 'us' off the tree and started flying toward the clearing Tigerstar had assigned. His jaw dropped when he saw us. The hawk let me on the ground softly and I asked: "Do we please you with our bringing?"

Tigerstar nods. "I was never more right then ever to say there was a demon in you."

"We will work together now I think. I like this demon." I say.

"You can have it help you, but don't let it take control, understood?" Tigerstar growls, but he didn't take his eyes off the hawk that was still standing there.

"What's the reward?" We ask, irritation that wasn't mine burned inside me. Demon? Is that you? You're the voice that helped me? … _yes_ …

I blink to get the feeling of the demon out, and look up at Tigerstar, expecting an answer.

"Well, truthfully I didn't think you'd be able to do both things in one day and frankly didn't think you would get to the hawk at all." I could understand why. "So… the rest of the day off I guess? It seems you are kind of… done for the day." Tigerstar seemed confused at first, then he shook his head quikly. "Yeah, do what you will as long it's not stupid. There, now move along."

I nod. This was wonderful. A reward from Tigerstar! Maybe he doesn't not like me! … _I wish to speak more with you …_

And I knew what I was doing with the rest of my day: Getting to know myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been thinking about the rules and I've also read a lot of fan fics to make sure that I wasn't bluntly stealing from anybody because I know I would hate that if it happened to me. Thankyou for your patience- Fox**

Getting to Know My Inner Self

What to do what to do… so many questions. Where do I start?

…_Let me help you. I can make everything you've ever wanted come to you, you'll be happy, just let me out…_

Let you out? I have questions first.

I had walked for awhile away from Tigerstar. I wanted to know everything. So I chose a quiet spot under a tree. For curious minds, the hawk flew off in a daze after Tigerstar dismissed me, the mouse I could see just on the other side of the path of leafs.

…_Questions are the least I could do. I have already demonstrated the power I give you…_

The hawk, and talking to that mouse? Isn't that something that I could do anyway? And I'm sure that Tigerstar would have been able to do it…

How long have I had you? Do you always sound like your about to die? Can you die? If you can, can I die with you? What do you look like? Who are you for real? What's your name? Where are you? Do you have an appendix? What if-

The questions were cut off as the lights got darker and then black. I didn't know what was happening. The blackness wasn't to bad, but it got better as stars of the night came into view. They twinkled brightly and some of them shown like the sun.

…_Welcome to our mind_… One of the stars stretched out and then shot at me only to land right in front of me. The light was radiant like the sun but it glowed gently like the moon at the same time. A flash and the whole sky went bleach white (a word I learned from the wingless) It then faded back to it's night sky, only, a small figure was in front of me. It was small, but the same size as me. It's fur was a dark red color that might be considered heart blood color, with stripes running down it's muzzle that made it look like it had cried single tears of black ink down it's cheeks. The stripe on it's forehead was connected to those stripes as if I drizzled down from it's tail, which now that I could see it, had the same stripe that trailed across it's entire back and up it's neck. It's muzzle was a soft pink, and when it opened it's eyes, they were a icy bluish green milk color that drilled into mine when I saw them. It's paws were the same color as it's stripe, and it's ears were tipped with the same color. The paws had large, cream claws that were razor sharp and ready to attack.

"Apologies for the sudden transformation, you were asking many questions and I needed to be true to my word an answer them. But if it is good by you, I'll just explain things, and your questions will be answered between." The voice I could recognize easily, because it was that same voice that came out of my voice whenever Tigerstar asked me a question or demanded I spoke, only this one had more rasp.

"You are on an adventure to your destiny." How many times had I heard that? Shish.

"Unfortunately for us, our destiny is in the home land of our sworn enemies, the cats."

Wait a minute… "Aren't I a cat?" I asked,

"Have you not seen yourself in a reflection of water before? And more importantly, have you not felt the differences? Our experiences with cats that aren't dead have been quite horrible if I do say so master and host, and they do not act like us. Why do you think that dead cat's spirit calls us Fox? That's what we are, to my extent of knowledge. The blasted forces are holding us back frokm getting what we want to know."

"Well that's not fair. What did we ever do to them?… Who's them?"

"The Forces are what our sworn enemies the cats will call Starclan. They have a link to us in someway but I don't know and I cant figure it out. The moment we get an idea… it is bashed to never be remembered again."

"They have that power? No being should have that sort of power, it can be too easily abused… Can I do something about it? I want to know. I want to know everything."

"How are you supposed to know if I don't know? Remember that what I see you see. What You feel I feel and what you hear I hear. You may speak to me but the Forces sometimes block my voice with their power. What you think I think. But, what I think you don't think. That's the only difference between us. What you want, I do. You can allow me to let me be the master of the body, but you need to let me… and that is what I'm here for. With your permission, I'd like be master for a single moon. NO more, no less. And if you want to be master before the agreed time is up then so shall it be but I would just once in our forever lifetime be master of our claws." She was so hopeful. One moon wasn't too long… She could really help me out with my training… Tigerstar probably wouldn't know the difference.

"Where will I go once your master?" I asked.

"You will be like I was to you. You can talk to me sometimes if the Forces don't stop you."

I was still disgusted by these Forces. They had no right going around in fox's heads.

"One moon is all?… Will anything change While I'm gone?"

"Oh no host and master! The world might seem smaller when you awaken, and Tigerstar might expect more out of you, but… I know! If I can get you to the cats within this moon, then I will be able to… if you wish at that time, to be able to be master for one night every two moons on the night with no moon. Is that alright?"

It was fine with me. None of that seemed horrible.

"One more thing though." I said sternly like Tigerstar did. "If I say I want to be master again, I'm master again. Right?"

"Oh yes master and host! You give the word and your master again."

"This isn't a requirement, but… I would like to go to the Forces' den and teach it a lesson for any pain it caused, and the unfairness in it's power surplus." My vocabulary was kick butt today!

"Oh yes! Yes master and host!" She was getting excited and I was too. She turned around and I started to feel very powerful.

"Wait! Before we go. If you see a bluebird named Sam-"

"I know Host!" I had lost the master part of my name. "But then, I know everything you do."

And then, there were a rush of events. I saw Sam's face multiple times and Tigerstar shouting training commands. Pain… Massive pain…

…_You feel what I feel… _The days and nights flew on. The moon changed just barely each time, and even when Tigerstar was beating us to a pulp for doing something stupid… the pain started to not hurt as much.

_...Shred us we want you to. Do it Tigerstar! It will help us feel nothing…_

We said that together. The rage in Tigerstar's eyes were scarring, and the pain was too. But… as we felt near death for the first time, numbness struck, and the full moon rose again.

"Wake up Fox." Tigerstar's voice called me.

"What? Huh? OH! No way I'm master and Host again!" The paws moved at my command once more. They were bigger, and the claws sharper and stained with Tigerstar's training. The world did seem smaller as my demon promised. The only thing that bothered me was that I was being carried, yes, carried by Tigerstar and a stench that was brutal, and homly and the same time sagged from the wingless road in front of us.

"YOur last test." Tigerstar dropped me, ignoring my earlier statements and gestured to the road as I wobbled on my legs.

"Cross the thunderpath and hunt in that forest. I will be seeing you, but not as often." Tigerstar hadn't even noticed the difference between us.

Yes Tigerstar." My voice had deepened, and it rasped as well. Time had passed quikly. "When they find you, claim you are seven moons old."

I was only one, but I didn't say so and I dashed across the road to the other side where I smelled tempting prey.

"Your destiny lies ahead. Go." Tigerstar vanished with a red flash that was sounded with a pound of lighting and thunder. Rain started falling and I savored the water on my tongue. Then, without anymore time wasting, I jogged into the forest that smelt more of one thing then any other:

_Enemy_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thankyou all for your awesome support. I'm really hoping you enjoy this. I don't know if you read this bold at the top of anyone's story anyway but I'll keep on writing up here! There could be something important sometime because people keep asking me what this had to do with Squirelpaw and Leafpaw… I told you up here once that this setting is complete fan fiction. **_

_**Tigerstsar was just critical to the story plot. He's one of the only original cats that show up. Now I've probably offended people, sorry I just wanted to say that I've gotten some nasty feedback for asking a question on pm that the author had actually already stated on these black things at the top. Read them.**_

_**On with the show.**_

**Their Territory**

Hunting in this new me… or not new me in some ways but an older me was as easy as duck and jump- easy once you get the hang of it. The rustle of leaves usually caught my attention for I was hoping that it was Sam and I could talk to him for the first time in a moon.

I had caught two mice. Both were plump and juicy. I had eaten them both cause I knew Tigerstar wouldn't eat one and I knew there were plenty of prey in these dense woods. Plus, Tigerstar said I wouldn't be seeing him as often… I guess he had his own issues to attend to.

I watched the sun change one position after eating and then moved on. Crows were everywhere. In fact, they seemed to follow me wherever I went, but they tasted different now that the numbness had struck. Don't feel bad about it, we wanted it. We cant feel pain anymore. It was wonderful! Sure, there was slight discomfort when the thorn drilled my paw through, but after I bit it out and the flesh healed in a few seconds, it was gone. What I wanted.

The sudden smell of something new came to me. It surrounded almost everything in the forest already, but it was much stronger as I kept getting closer so the sound of water. I broke through the brush to reveal a beautiful clearing. The background was shining and I realized, after the sun stopped glaring my eyes, that it was a river full of fish. All of them were swimming upstream. The stone in the center of the clearing was not just one stone but many stones connected to one and it shone in the bright sun. The whole place shimmered… Shimmering Stones. That sounded nice. You know what else sounded nice? Tasting fish for the first time!

I trotted over to the river, the stone was warm on my paws I could still feel that. The water was wet and the ground was still moist from the earlier rain. It had fallen for ten minutes and then stopped out of the blue.

Once one of the fish came close enough, I swiped my paw down into the water and pulled it up. It too shimmered as it flopped on the ground. I dug my fangs into it and ripped it to reveal pink flesh and blood not even the bones were left after I was done.

Suddenly, a snap triggered behind me from the forest. I whipped around and saw three dark pelts, Three pairs of glowing eyes stared at me, but they didn't move. One pair unparticular caught my interest. The blue gaze was fiery and strong, but timid. And yet anger and hatred burned in them.

"I'm sorry, have I done something wrong?" I asked to them. The blue gaze widened and then angered again. The blue eyes launched and a pure black cat dashed at me snarling and slashing out his claws. The movements were sloppier then mine when we were first training. I simply dodged and ran for the top of the shimmering stones.

The black tom wouldn't stop there. He hissed at me and continued his chase. He was incredibly slow though. He seemed to be running out of steam while I was still barily breaking a sweat.

"Seriously, what did I do?" I shouted from above him where I presently was. I leaped down in front of him in all seriousness.

"Darkpaw! Keep away from the rogue. She needs to be handled professionally."

The other two cats from before leapt between us and swiped at my head. I ducked instinctively and rolled away.

"No! I can handle it! Stonefoot let me try again."

"My Apologize, but the last thing we need is another dead cat in our mourning graves."

Darkpaw was humiliated.

"Wait! I'm not a rogue, I'm from across the… thunderpath." I hoped that was what Tigerstar called it.

"A Shadowclan apprentice? She doesn't smell a thing like one."

"Well, I'm Fox… what's your name?"

"I knew it! A fox. Let's kill it before it destroys the clan!" Darkpaw hissed and crouched for attack.

I rolled my eyes and pounced on top of him. He thought I was attacking him obviously, because he tesed and his claws stretched.

I just moved his paws over and placed my paw gently on his tail end and pressed him down to a proper crouch.

"If your going to kill me, you at least need to know how to do a proper hunting crouch."

I shifted his paws again. The other two were just watching in humor. They didn't think I was too bad! The older tom Stonefoot was a dark grey tabby with a blue gaze that was bright, but not as deep as Darkpaw's who was pure black at the pelt. The other cat who had wronged me a Shadowclan apprentice (what ever that is) was a ginger and white she cat with amber eyes that glinted, but didn't show any sign of anything but remorse.

"There." I sat down in front of him and inspected my work. My word was infuriated.

"How dare you insult me! I'll rip your throat for that!"

"Darkpaw calm down, she's just a kit." the she cat hushed Darkpaw and he immediately responded by sitting up and mumbling. "Talks more like a smack elder if you ask me." I didn't know what that meant.

Darkpaw's fur flattened and he gazed at my unsheathed claws that were twice as large as the other's.

"Here's an idea. Sheath your claws, and we'll know your safe."

"Oh… forgive me. I would if I could but…" I tried again. Concentrating very sternly… nothing.

"…I can't." They seemed to believe me. The older two anyway

"We saw you hunting. That was very good. Where did you learn all this?"

"My Guardian angel." Wasn't it obvious?

"Yeah excellent hunting on our territory!" Darkpaw's gaze drilled and I got a bad feeling.

"So that's what that smell was! I was wondering. Border markings right? Genius idea… but it isn't very protective. shouldn't you have traps or something?"

The older two twitched but kept calm. Darkpaw did not hold back however and was staring down at me with fury in his eyes.

"What do you think we're doing? We are the traps. We guard our territory strong willed and loyal."

While hot head raved on, a scent drifted to my muzzle that was cat, but just a difference in the must. This smelt cleaner, more like it had washed recently and had a bit of confusion.

I turned to the scent and four other cats from across stood across the river.

"Riverclan." Stonefoot mumbled.

"Oh! Are those your friends?" I ran up to the edge of the river and shouted, "Hello there! Nice to meet you!" The two smaller cats that looked Darkpaw's age padded up to the river's edge and shouted as well.

"HI! I'm Largepaw!" A silver tabby tom shouted over.

"Largepaw! That's a fox, stay away from them and if they attack you, kill them…" One of the older ones stepped up quickly and glared at me giving me a bad feeling. "Something Thunderclan has clearly forgotten how to do."

"Fernpelt! You know what another cat looks like don't you? Or has your clan grown so weak, you cant tell the difference between species?" The female growled. Wait, fox? Cat? Wasn't I a- _… don't tell them. Destiny… _

The demon inside me whispered. I shut my mouth before I said anything.

I felt something like a disturbance. I sensed something unpleasant was coming. The smaller cat next to Largepaw was on a sloped ledge… it was crumbling!

I couldn't warn her soon enough. The ground below dropped and along with it her. She yelped for help as she disappeared into the river. The soft flow now seemed to be a rage with a helpless creature in it.

An instinct. I leapt into the river after her.

"Mistpaw!" Fernpelt screamed after us.

I swam deep down into the water. Don't ask me how I knew how, I just did. The water wasn't very clear, but I could see well enough to see the white in the water. I grabbed the scruff of the she cat and kicked up as hard as I could.

Air was finally reinstalled into my lungs, but Mistpaw's nose kept going under. I took a deep breath that was poisoned by fur and held Mistpaw up higher so she could breathe.

Where was I? How far until the next shore? Can I hold my breath up? More importantly, by streangth. I suddenly wished I hadn't wasted energy on Darkpaw because stronger then normal or not, Swimming with extra weight was exhausting.

"Mistpaw!" I yelped through clenched teeth only to be choked by water.

She wasn't coming through. Then I saw the blood from her brow. She had hit her head on something hard when she fell. Maybe an underwater rock? Forget that!

I turned against the tide and started trudging in the deep. Which way was Fernpelt? I decided to go right. I was blinded by water and hungry for air, but Mistpaw was defenseless. No way I was going to let her feel any more pain then she was already in.

At last! Land! It wasn't dry, but it was above water and that was good enough for me. I hoisted both of us out of the water and laid Mistpaw gently on the floor when we got to higher land.

"Mistpaw?" Her white and grey fur was flattened on her skin and she wasn't breathing.

"Mistpaw?" I started to nudge her. I panicked and started shoving her stomach to wake her up.

Water! Mistpaw threw up water on my fur but I wouldn't have the world to see that. She was alive!

"Mistpaw!" The second older cat was sprinting towards us, the other two close behind. Darkpaw, Stonefoot and the other one came on the opposite side of the river from us.

"Mom?" Mistpaw whispered barley. She tilted her soggy head up at me. Relief and gratefulness in her misty green eyes.

"Thank you…" Mistpaw mumbled. I nod slowly in response. I felt no pain, but I was tired.

"Do you…" I pant in and out trying to make up for the air I lost. "know how much you weigh?" I joked. She smiled slightly before the same cat almost tripped over me getting to Mistpaw. She was sobbing but glad to be able to be with her daughter. 'mom' she had said… Melody and Timothy… They called Elsie that… what was a mom?

"You saved my sister!" Largepaw awed. "Thank you! Whatever you are, thank you." Largepaw rubbed up against my wet fur and licked my head, then nestled with his mom and almost dead sister. What was that for? It had felt so… warm.

Fernpelt cleared his throat behind me.

I look up at him expectantly and then bow my head. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." I didn't know why I was apologizing.

He just nods and flicks his tail at Largepaw who shrinks back at the gesture.

"Riverclan appreciates your bravery. But please leave back to your territory." The bad feeling was back.

"Yes sir." I hesitantly looked at the river, and reluctantly jumped in. The river had seemed to suddenly calm down, and it was easy to get across. Darkpaw's deep blue eyes were the first I met once I shook myself off.

"That was amazing!" He complimented. Wait… Oh I see how it is!

"Not bad for a smack elder right?" I say quietly, but harsh enough for some life to drain from his expression.

"That was wonderful. Well executed. Quick reflexes, good swimmer, and good hunter! Not to mention the incredible youth. What are you five moons old?"

Oh no! I forgot how old Tigerstar said I should pretend to be. I just nod silently hoping that five moons was it.

"How would you like to come with us and meet some really nice cats? Become part of Thunderclan!" The female suggested.

"Brightleaf!" Stonefoot was shocked as her words.

"Face it Stonefoot." Brightleaf whispered in his ear. "We need more warriors! She's good enough to need maybe two moons and only that amount and we've got a hunter."

Stone foot looked me over, then nodded. "To camp."

…_destiny…_


	8. Chapter 8

**It's finally getting to the part you've all been waiting for. Thankyou again for the support and enjoy.**

**Names**

The walk was short, but for reasons unknown, it felt like I was going up those endless mountains again.

"When we get there, some cats might not welcome you first hand so don't freak out okay?" Stonefoot said in a comfortable voice. I nod, but I wouldn't care what they thought. The demon inside me was screaming "_Destiny!"_ louder and louder as we got closer. She was starting to give me a headache which was one of the few pains I guess I still had.

Darkpaw had been thankfully quiet and I had made it a point not to look at him, however, out og ther corner of my eye I could see him starring at me with regret.

Brightleaf was a kindred spirit. Her footsteps were light and she made everything she walked on shine brightly… Brightleaf was a suited name. Stonefoot however was a very different cat. For one he was male, but otherwise, his pawing clomped slightly, and his stance and posture was that of a statue.

A way to describe Darkpaw… I'll put away all negative thoughts so I don't call him anything harsh or explain to you something he's actually not because no he didn't look like a shallow, hard head, picky, snotty codfish that choked on a mouse's tail and was left to die by the thunder path.

In fact, he was quit the opposite. His structure was tall and slender, but well built. He was taller then me, and all cats still were, but he had the complexion of an innocent. His eyes were the sky that had been doubled over in blue that deepened the deeper you got… and I didn't even have to look directly at then.

The scent of cats got stronger, the voice louder… Tigerstar, though I couldn't see him, was haunting us with his presence. I could almost hear him chuckling. That sound, though I had never heard it after that one time, was my favorite.

"Fox," the voice suddenly stopped dead, "I happily present to you:"

We walked through a crowded thorn bramble that led to a magnificent scenery of a large clearing that shone in the sun much like Shimmering Stones only it wasn't as radiant.

"Thunderclan camp."

There were four cats in view. They all appeared older than any of us. As if they were controlled by someone or something, they all at once turned towards us.

"Stonefoot!" one of them growled at me.

"Fox! They brought a fox!" The old honey colored she cat panicked and tried to run away but tripped before she could get up.

"Yelloweye, your sight is just playing tricks on you again. They brought a kit."

"A cute one if you ask me."

"I wonder where it come from."

" '_Came_ from' Toadleap. Not come from."

"Shut up Windrider! I knows I don't got to good grammar but you don't have to go rubin' it in my face you knows." Windrider sttruggled for a moment, then sighed and looked at me again.

"Where did you find the little thing?" He asked kindly. Smiling gently and slowly getting up to walk over here.

"Where is Redstar? I need to speak to him." Stonefoot said steadily.

"He's still out on the other patrol." Windrider bent over slightly. And what is your name little one?" he asked sweetly with a pleasant smile on his face.

"…Fox…-sir." I had never felt like _that_ before. This dude was freaking me out.

"And how is my Flowershine?" Stonefoot asked. Concern crossed his face.

"Still unwell, but she's a strong cat Stonefoot." Toadleap walked up to us and scowled down at me.

"Now that I get a closer looksy, you do resemble a fox… hence your name I s'pose. Where is your mother?" He asked.

"I…" didn't know.

"Huh, cant remembers nothin! How was it that you be coming here in one piece then eh?"

Now that I got a closer look at Windrider and Toadleap together, they looked exactly alike. Not one difference. They even tilted their heads the same way.

"My guardian angel sir." I said shaking to my surprise.

"Not very brave is she? Why did you bother bringing her here she's telling tails of angels and cant sit up straight."

I did just to show him that I wasn't that much of a scardy-cat…fox…whatever.

"That's better. See she's not that useless I told you!" Toadleap smiled just like Windrider was still doing and it was just like seeing doubles of brown and tabby. Wait, Toadleap had just said I was… oh my gosh…

"Stonefoot?" I was the first to turn around and I saw the most pretty cat I had ever seen.

Her eyes sparkled a brilliant yellow and her fur shone a wonderful light grey… but her stomach… white and bulging? With what?

"Flowershine! Get back inside the nursery I don't want you to catch something." Stonefoot started leading her away. "Where the heck is Firglaze? Clovepaw at least! They were supposed to be watching her!" Stonefoot was angry and fuming.

"No it's fine, they said I could take a walk if I wanted to but that I had to stay within the camp grounds."

He seemed to melt at her words and I couldn't blame him. It was like honey.

"Who have you brought? Brightleaf! One day out with your first apprentice and you bring back a kit." Brightleaf seemed embarrassed for a moment and then calmed again simply stating,

"We need some extra paws around here. You should see her fish."

Windrider, Toadleap, and Flowershine all stared at me.

"She can fish?… in the Riverclan river? After a downpour." Yelloweye had come up to join the group.

…_the fools see what they expect to see, the wise see what is truth…_

What was that supposed to mean?

"Yep. And at that age."

"WE'RE HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!"

I was nearly scared out of my fur when that voice suddenly rang through the clearing. Two cats came through the entrance. One zoomed in the other walked casually. They both had dead creatures in their mouths.

He steady walker was a dark cat that looked… exactly like Darkpaw I'm not kidding. Take a few inches of his height and Darkpaw was standing there.

The zoomer, I hadn't gotten a very good look at.

A third cat came in. Tall and muscled. His coat was… how do I put it?… fluffy and a little poofy, but it was a dark red that outlined his eyes that were black enough You couldn't see the pupils.

"Oh! Redstar!" The others bowed to his poofyness. I didn't. Why should I?

His eyes widened when he saw me.

"You brought… a kit?"

"Brother, she saved a Riverclan cat and showed excellent hunting and fighting skills. She could help our cause greatly." Brightleaf spoke clearly from where she was lowered.

"Yes… extreme skills." Stonefoot continues.

"She claims to be taught by an angel no doubt?" I hadn't heard that voice before. It belonged to a cat the color of a fir tree.

"You were listening Firglaze?" hence the name… Then, behind him was a light brown tom with white patches on his chest. When I saw those green eyes, my breath stopped and my heart skipped a beat. When he looked directly at me, and seemed to feel the same, I felt excited and scared at the same time… why?

"No, Starclan has sent me a message." Firglaze said steadily.

"She stays by their will."

Redstar was about to protest that the decision was being made so carelessly, but he stopped and looked at me.

"Very well. I've no time for the ceremonies. Your name is Foxpaw now. In the name of your… appearance." He glared at Stonefoot. "Your last apprentice is deceased is he not? You will take Foxpaw for your new apprentice. Teach her what you can now get." he wasn't very friendly.

"Yes… brother…" Brother? Someway to treat a sibling! What kind of a leader was he?

"Welcome to the clan." All the cats said as one. All but two. Redstar, and the forth elder behind all of them. He looked like the thunder path with grey eyes, and starred at me without emotion.

"FINALLY! ANOTHER FEMALE APPRENTICE!" I had heard that voice before.

I turned around and saw yet another double of Darkpaw. There were more noticeable differences however which included white chest and paws.

"I'm Snowpaw! Nice to meet you! We're gonna be great friends I know it!"

I looked at Stonefoot who starred at his brother and leader.

"We'll start tomorrow. Snowpaw, show her around please." he said sadly and walked after Redstar.

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!"

I winced at the volume and wondered why Tigerstar didn't let me die in that cave in the mountains… that would have been a blessing.

…_the fools see what they expect to see, the wise see what is truth…_


	9. Chapter 9

**She's finally in the clans… that took longer then I thought. Thanks for all the support and reviews I appreciate them. If something is wrong with the settings or if I missed something about the warrior code, please let me know.**

**Training, Stonefoot Style**

Snowpaw had gone on and on about the clans, warrior code and the rules for a hour but Tigerstar had taught me to never bother with the rules because they only got in the way when it all came down to it, so I ignored most of it. However, I did register what the big picture was: If you didn't do what you were told, you'd pay for it… That seemed unfair for some reason I couldn't put my paw on it but I knew for sure that Demon wasn't happy.

"This is where we'll be staying. You'll be sleeping. With the rest of the apprentices which include me, my buzz kill brother Darkpaw, and Smallpaw."

"Who's Smallpaw?" I asked.

"She's one of the older apprentices… Redstar's." I nod.

"She'll be back soon." We continued through the ghost like clearing. Everything was so quiet… awful really, not even birds chirped for the moment.

"This is the warrior den. This is where all the awesome cats sleep. My dad Darkshadow, my aunt Brightleaf, Stonefoot and-" She stopped dead, seemed confused for a moment and then her face darkened as if it had just remembered a dark and terrible secret.

"Never mind." Oh… I didn't ask any questions.

She quickly brightened again however and continued across the clearing where I followed her. "This is the Nursery where the queens stay when they're loaded and then they raise the kits here until they are six moons old then they will turn into apprentices.

"Queens?"

"Moms."

"Do you have a mom?" I asked.

"Never knew'er. No one tells me anything about her either, so… at least I'll see her when I go to highstones… maybe."

"Where's highstones?" I asked. I wanted to change the subject too.

"Don't know. But you can visit Starclan when you go there. No one's been for moons so yeah."

"Starclan…" that sounded familiar.

…_But aren't Starclan the ones who did this?_ A faded memory. A voice from way before… for some reason the word _prologue_ comes to mind and I don't even know what it means.

"You don't know what Starclan is? Wow, where were you raised and by what? Sheesh what weirdo doesn't know what Starclan is?"

"One that wasn't born in the clans." It was Clovepaw, he had been watching us and if he was trying to hide during that time, he was doing an awful job. Though lightly placed and well formed, his paws thudded when hitting the ground and he breathed through his mouth.

"Gosh Snowpaw, how would you feel if you had just been stuck to an obnoxious brat and then had it shoved in your face that you didn't know something that was obvious to other cats when you aren't even from the place these cats came from?"

"Hey! That's not very nice." Snowpaw growled and got down in a sloppy crouch. Like brother like sister.

"You've already met the elders and seen their den. The leader's den is off limits so I don't see much point in showing you that." She was still down.

"The leader get's is own den?"

"Yeah of course."

"But that's unfair to other cats. What's so special about a leader that he doesn't need to be with his own clan mates?"

Snowpaw seemed surprised at my words. Then Clovepaw stepped in before she said anything stupid.

"You see, when a cat becomes a leader, Starclan- whom by the way, are our ancient warrior ancestors- gives that cat nine lives When he or she dies he can come back and continue leading."

"That's ridiculous, all cats should get nine lives! If anything two. Some leaders aren't all that worth having come back eight more times. What if there's an evil one? Then what? If the future leader dies and doesn't have another life to bring him back and there aren't any other future leaders and then the leader dies and both are dead and then some other evil guy comes up and-"

"Foxpaw." Stonefoot called from the den that I assumed was the leader den.

"Just asking. Thanks for the tour." I turned away form their shocked faces and ran to Stonefoot. My speed had heads turning and I wondered what I did wrong.

"I've changed my mind. We are starting your training today and I'm going to test everything you know."

I nod silently.

"Any questions?"

I shake my head.

"… are you going to talk to me?"

I stare at him and wonder if I should.

"Okay then… We'll star now. Follow me." With a hard and hateful glance at the den and the dark Redstar, he headed towards the exit.

"This is Sandy Hollows. This is where we train our apprentices. Here's what we're doing, I'm going to stand here, and you are going to attack me."

"Wha?" Then I clamped my mouth and waited the punishment blow for speaking out… nothing?

"At least I know your not afraid to ask questions." He mumbled.

"Now, attack me!" I hesitated. He didn't do anything to punish me? I deserved it! Tigerstar would have me on the floor begging for mercy by now.

"Go on. Attack with everything you've got." He got down in a sloppy crouch… did every one have awful posture here?

"Alright, but keep your defense up." I warned him.

"Okay." He said with sarcasm.

First, I disappeared in the brush behind me and slithered through the thorns and up a tree.

"You're still there right?" Stonefoot asked.

I lightly pounced down and right behind him, I whispered.

"Yes."

He whipped around just in time to get claws down his nose and then he got rolled over and then thrown through the air onto the ground. He was heavy, but he said to attack with everything I had… I was never able to touch Tigerstar he always had some trick like a poof right behind me or disappearing. This was a new feeling that I liked very much being able to actually get someone.

"Should I stop?" I asked him after I had managed to get him on the ground thrice without a scratch on me.

"Yeah, let's take a small brake." He was bloody and shaky, but he managed to drag himself into a sitting position.

"Those are some skills you've got."

"Forgive me, but I held back after the first strike because I knew if I dealt the second blow I had open, it would have killed you."

"Oh no, that's fine. Just fine…" He almost fell asleep on me.

"Really?.. You are kinder then other cats I've known…" Yeah like that's a very large selection.

"Really? That's not what I've been told." He rasped. He started licking his wounds which I noticed weren't healing up as fast as mine did. Mine would have been gone by then.

"Are… you alright?" He was tired and seemed weak.

"You've got some claws."

I looked down and saw they had cat blood on them for the first time. My paws were soaked in it too.

"I'll help you out." I came closer and started licking Stonefoot's wounds clean. When I lifted my tongue, the wounds healed. Oh! His healing just needed a little help.

"What…." Stonefoot watched his wound seal and his eyes widened.

"You can… What are you?"

"Just a cat." I lied.

"Could you… do it again please?"

I shrugged and continued.

"Let's not tell anyone about this okay? Don't tell anyone about what you can do either."

"Why? Cant everybody?"

"No. Nobody can. But some cats, say, Redstar might not be so grateful for such a great gift." I nod and continued again until all his wounds were gone. So I was the only one who could… interesting thought, in it's own way.

"Remember, no talking about it alright?" We had hunted until the moon started showing it's face, then we continued back to the clan. Apparently, eating before you got back was against the rules because I insisted Stonefoot ate something, but he wouldn't!

I nod and walk through with my catch. Five mice, a vole, and a chipmunk. Stonefoot had to help me carry my load he had caught two mice and a vole.

The clan was very pleased with my catch, though I lied and said that Stonefoot had caught the chipmunk and two of my mice, though if you looked closely at the death blow wound you would see that the bites were too small to be his teeth marks.

The clan had had a fuller meal then they had in moons Toadleap on about what a great idea it was to let me in and said he was glad he thought of it. Which, I hoped everyone knew that he hadn't.

Clovepaw was going to take a vole, but then offered to share with me. We talked about what I had said early while we ate.

"It's not right for a cat to ask so many questions. Things are as they are and nothing can happen to change it." He starred at me with his green eyes and I nodded, hypnotized by them.

We finished the vole together and then it was the time my first success would unravel and I would win something I never thought I would get.

"Stonefoot!" A deafening screach from Flowershine who was in the nursery.

"The kits are coming!"

**Duh Duh Duh Duhhhhhhhhh! To be continued in the next chapter! Let me know how you liked it through review or check out my profile and pm me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I the last chapter, flower shine was about to give birth to her precious kits. How will it turn out? Her health is low, and her spirits aren't the highest either.**

**Outcasts Should Not Be Cast Out**

At first, I wondered what that meant: "The kits are coming" But after Firglaze shouted at Clovepaw for assistance, I figured something had to be mortally wrong or he would be a bit more calm about it.

"Stonefoot!" the cry of pain tore through the camp like lightening.

Stonefoot had been instructed to stay outside, so he was half mad with excitement and fear at the same time and paced nonstop.

I… frankly wanted to hide under my paws and scream like a kit. Every time Flowershine wailed, I felt like I shared her pain. However not in the same spot as she was having hers was my guess when I took a sneak peek. I was surprised Clovepaw could watch that. It was scarring. And that's coming from me from a freaking peek.

"Stonefoot!" This one was unusually louder then the others and I hoped she was alright.

"Blast it Firglaze! Let me in!" Stonefoot mewled angrily.

A scream made my ears ring, and a cry of youth rose softly. It wasn't a harsh cry, innocence hinted it and I wondered why that sound sounded so familiar.

"Oh no." Clovepaw said under his breath. Any other cat wouldn't here it over the noise and no other cat did. But there was something else not even I could hear: Flowershine's crying. Shouldn't she still have been crying? I burst through the opening after seeing Stonefoot frozen to the ground he stood on, eyes wide like he was staring at a Wingless with a tail and venomous fangs.

"What is it! Firglaze what happened? Clovepaw?" I shouted. I saw all the blood. More then from my peek. The blood cloaked kit mewled softly on the ground next to her mother who breathed steeply. Flowershine's eyes no linger had their brilliant light. At least they still saw.

It seemed everything else was frozen accept the four of us in that den. Dead silence came from outside and it scared me to death.

"Foxpaw! Go outside now." Firglaze sternly and plainly growled. He was angry, but the anger I saw was not directed at anyone outside his own mind. He was angry at himself.

"No. What's going on? How can I help?" I insisted, pushing the limits to the end of the line I could tell they were on the edge of insanity with how hard they had worked all night and day.

A pause, but a quick one, then Firglaze ordered me to do stuff I still cant remember what it was it was all a blur. I just know that I helped another two kits out… four…. _Cobwebs… poppy seed_…

"Flowershine? Flowershine, can you hear me?" I asked her loud enough that she raised her head lightly before having it fall back down again.

"How… how many?" She asked in whispered rasp.

"Five. Three toms and two she cats." Firglaze answered. I remember cleaning off the kits with Clovepaw… it was gruesome, but the results were worth it. Five beautiful kits… did… did one of them have a backward paw?… yes. That had been the problem before! The eldest kit was crippled… How would the clan react? I felt like I had to protect it somehow. If these guys wanted to hurt it, I wanted to stop them. The cripple was a dark gray color with a brighter grey stripe down his back and his crippled leg -which was the left back one- was the same color.

The she cats took after their mother no doubt about it, the one born before the other was just fluffier. One of the kits, interestingly, had coat color like the twins with a brown tabby appearance. The youngest of them all, oddly enough, seemed to be a smaller, sleeker version of Redstar. The only difference between the two besides the size and less fluffiness, was his black paws that were rather large for the age of this kit.

When I saw them without blood on them, I couldn't help it but to smile that they were all alive.

However, when Redstar came in, he was: first off, ticked I was in the premises, second off disgusted at the mess, and also at the still frozen Stonefoot who didn't know if his mate was alive or if his kits would have no mother to nurse or to foster them. Also, he glared at each of the kits but smirked slightly at the red one. But when he spotted the cripple one… he seemed enraged.

"You," He slowly turned to the now asleep Flowershine. "have brought disgrace to your bloodline, and dishonor to your clan."

He flew down like a hawk and grabbed the kit in his teeth not seeming to care about his comfort, and dashed outside. Firglaze just lowered his head in defeat when I starred at him to see if he would do anything. Clovepaw seemed confused and then panic engulfed him.

"He's gonna kill him." He said to himself in disbelief.

What? No! I ran after him but I was stopped.

"Don't" It wasn't physical stopping. Flowershine was awake again.

"Let him do what he must. The kit has to die, or the clan will be in deep danger… prophesy foretold a deformed kit would come to the clan and destroy it. All cripples have been killed painlessly ever since."

"But he's your son!" I shouted at her.

"I know… but it would be even more cruel to let him live. He would be feared by all his clan mates and unable to become a warrior. He would just be living in hell here. Starclan will let him in though." I couldn't believe this. What was she doing agreeing with the execution of her eldest son? But if she didn't want it, and there were no other mothers who might…

If it were possible for an animal to shed tears. I would have. Even the demon within me groaned in sadness.

"What's going on?" I had never heard that voice before. I turned drowsily to find a fine young she-cat who was a bright pale color in the fur and a hazy mist color in the eyes.

"Oh, you must be the fox Redstar mentioned. What's he doing with that kit? What's wrong with Stonefoot? Flowershine you had babies! How many?"

"Five." I answered sourly. 'The fox Redstar mentioned with that kit'… she saw them and didn't do anything. Why hadn't _I_ done anything?

I wanted to be with that kit till the end for some reason. Didn't want him to be alone in the depths of the river I once found beautiful and were now only a grave.

"But Flowershine has chosen to let the tyrant of this clan to drown her eldest because of a crippled paw in the rear." I continued. "So only four now."

Starclan, if you had anything to do with this… I'll…

"Really?… Stonefoot had better just be told he only had four originally. If he finds out one was crippled, he might have a heart attack." I found nothing amusing in this and I'm glad that Clovepaw didn't chuckle, but the Firglaze and Flowershine did, or they grinned with effort anyway.

"Yes. That's what we'll do. We'll tell everyone that only four were born originally." Firglaze said steadily.

"Flowershine, I'll be back for their names in the afternoon. For now though, I'm going to sleep. Clovepaw well done. Your first birthing experience you handled very well for a cat your age. I remember I almost threw up my first kitting as an apprentice." He yawned and then exited. The sun was peeking over the horizon enough to make the sky gray, but the goodbyes were goodnights as all left for their duties.

I didn't leave however. I starred at this cat who I first thought was what the wingless would have called a perfect little merry sue, and ended up being a heartless sacrificer of her own children.

"What would you have named that one if he wasn't crippled?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of her.

"Oh… I was thinking I'd name the oldest Stonekit after his or her father, but…" I smile was on her face, but a broken and plastic one. It starred at it's heart and wondered if it was as fake as itself.

"If it weren't for the prophesy and Redstar would you have kept him?" I asked. "What would you have done if it were all the healthy ones that had to die?"

After a moment's silence, she lowered her head and cried softly.

"I would have kept it…" She whispered. Then her head jerked up with tired anger on it and she screamed, "I would have kept it! I would have kept my precious Stonekit but now I can't even tell my mate he existed and I will forever be haunted with the fact that I let Redstar get away without saying something. I would have kept him…" She quivered and shook. Blood still stained the floor, but most had been cleaned, so I came nearer and lay down next to her.

"I believe you… and I'm sure Stonekit will forgive you… maybe your right." I realized she was, but I put 'maybe' at the beginning at the sentence for reasons I wasn't sure about. Flowershine starred in disbelief at me.

"What did you say?" She whispered.

"Think your right. Letting him die… it's less miserable I suppose. I know Redstar would hate him. And I know how that feels… to have some one hate you."

"No I meant-… No one hates you Foxpaw-"

"Oh, I'm quite sure if you asked around when I wasn't here, cats would definably say something about me that signified hatred." I brightened as one of the kits snuggled against my forepaw, still eyes sealed with youth, and ears to her head, the little fluff ball was cuter then ever as she mewled for her mommy.

I left the survivors and mother to feed, and bumped into the still frozen Stonefoot.

"Master?" I asked softly. He jumped and jolted, circling like a crazed mouse and then saw me. He jumped probably thinking I was as fox at first and blurry-visioned glance.

"Did it go well?" he staggered.

"Very well. Four healthy kits are yours." Only part of the truth. But I didn't even know if Stonekit was already dead as Stonefoot ran into the nursery and joyful murmurs rose from that small space.

"I'm Smallpaw." the apprentice from before pawed up to me and starred.

"What were you doing by the thunder path?" I asked when I smelled the smell of crow and Tigerstar along with a sort of animal I thought for sure I had seen before and then cat that wasn't thunderclan.

"Uh?" A surprised expression.

"Never mind. I'm sorry I thought I saw something I guess I'm just tired. I'm Foxpaw, Stonefoot's new apprentice." the first part was a lie.

"Bless your soul." she gasped.

"What?"

"Stonefoot is your mentor?"

I waited for what was wrong with that fact.

"Watch your back okay? The last couple apprentices he's had have had short lives ended with painful and usually awful deaths that are incredibly wicked to his pupils. The last one, Granitepaw, he died after getting captured and tortured slowly to death by Riverclan warriors."

I didn't believe that mouse crap, Riverclan would never do that sort of thing, plus I doubt that something that horrible would happen to me even if something like that _has_ happened before.

_Fools see shat they expect to see…_

Ugh, I was going to bed.

**Ineresting no? Let me know please. Thaknyou. Next chap will be up soon as possible.**


	11. Big Brother's point of view

**The last chapter was kind of sad wasn't it? Here's a recovery chapter that I think you'll find quite interesting. This is a peek chapter at the life Foxpaw's lost brother's life has been like in the last moon in Rainclan which is where Foxpaw's mother was originally from. Please let me know how you like it.**

**I hate it here**

"Thornkit? Come here please." I slowly raise from my nap I was taking. Gingertail was calling. My adoptive mother. She was stupid. Her real son was a freaking moron that was too afraid to play with me and too sick to play with anyone else. I'm Thornkit by the way.

I was brought here a moon ago by a fox that had stolen me from some far off place. None of the other three clans were missing a kit so they expected I was rouge or that my mom was a kitty pet. I hated both theories.

In fact, I hated this place in general. Snakekit was an awful brother, Littlekit was a sissy, and his sister was sick with the Snake's sleep where she couldn't wake up but could still eat and breath. They didn't even name her properly in fear she would die. I mean come on! Cloudkit? She looked more like a carp to me.

Frankly I just wanted to kill them all off and run for it. Tigerstar told me that once I was bigger and stronger I'd be able to, but I wasn't supposed to. Tigerstar was my only friend and he was awesome. We would play with each other these things called games and I would catch prey he told me to catch and told me of my beautiful angel sister that had been spirited away by a guardian angel when we were born.

Tigerstar was an amazing hunter too. He called me Thorn and I called him master. He said that once I was an apprentice, I could run away and get my warrior name somewhere else.

He told me that these cats were going to kill me if I stayed and that my mother was victim of a bunch of cats called Starclan. They didn't sound to bad at first when I asked the elders about them, but what the elders thought the Starclan was doing justified, I found barbaric.

I often wondered about my angel sister, what she thought about Starclan or if she even knew about it…

"Thornkit! Get over here!" I rushed to Gingertail.

"Yes ma'am." I sat politely, waiting for a chore.

"Fishstar wants to talk to you sweetie." I look up at the white tall cat with the stupid name. His voice was annoying and he had a stutter. His eyes never stayed in the same spot for more then five seconds, I hated that.

"Thornkit, you know how Snakekit has been sick right?" He said cautiously.

"Yeah. If you're here to tell me he's dead, then I already knew. Found him stone rock this morning. A badger or something got him last night or something. He had it coming though, he was really weak. I think-"

"You knew?" Gingertail shrieked. A paw swapped down on my head and I flopped to the ground.

But I just chuckled. "Yeah. Who didn't? That smell was reeking up the entire place. Your not a very good mother if you cant even keep track of your only real so-" Another blow.

"Shut up! Fishstar I told you I wanted nothing to with this urchin before I even let him near me for a reason. This is it! He's a devil. Get him out of the nursery before he kills another kit. Cloudkit could be next. For all we know I could be next!" Gingertail raved on.

"I hope it is you next." I mumble.

What a cry baby. Gingertail sniffled and ran out of the nursery wailing in loss.

"Thornkit! You do not speak to your mother like that! What did you plan on accomplishing by saying those awful things? Huh?" I remained silent.

"Blast you kit I know you can talk better then the rest of these kits combined now answer the question before I… put you on the death road!" Fishstar shouted in a burst of heated anger.

"Oh! Somebody help! Fishstar is threatening the devil of the clan! The Snake cursed rat is in danger!" I said mockingly and got another wack. Okay, that one did hurt a little bit.

"Is that it? Your angry because of something a few cats are saying? Thornkit nobody hates you… okay maybe Gingertail dislikes you _slightly_ but you need to stop taking your anger out on others… Do you wanna end up like Rabbitfoot?" Ah, the 'mythical cat who never did as he was told and never followed the rules and ended up getting carried away by a hawk' trick. I did the math, a grown cat cant get carried off by a single hawk and live to be able to get beaten by the Furless, tortured by rouges, and then to have his body eaten bit by bit by a fox who ate all but his head which was crushed by the same hawk who started it all. It didn't fit.

"Are you really that much like your mother?" Fishstar seemed disappointed. I bristled.

"You know nothing about my mother. Starclan killed her. She was a good cat. My father was an honorable leader too. More honorable then any of you!" I cracked. Then took a deep breath.

Sister wouldn't have done that I was sure. Sister would have stayed cool and would have smirked casually and then would have walked away and not say another word.

"Very well. You will remain in the nursery until you apologize to Gingertail. No supper will be granted to you and you will be unable to play with the other kits until I say so." Fishstar growled lowly.

I huff. Like they would make good playmates anyway. I would just sneak out tonight. Gingertail could sleep through a lightening storm, I would know Snakekit kept running to me because Gingertail wouldn't wake up. She was actually abusive. I was always _it _when nobody was looking _devil_, _worthless_. I'd get raked for no reason and she would call be demon when my wounds healed up seconds later.

I could never wait to get out of camp next to the burnt berry bush under the old pine tree.

Tigerstar was always there with a new game or some great idea of pranks we pulled on the other clans.

"That should give you plenty of time to think about what you've done." Huh? I wasn't listening.

The son set after a half hour of staring a the dying Cloudkit and the lame'o Littlekit. I stealthily slipped out of camp and made it to our spot without getting caught.

"'bout time you got here." A red flash behind me.

"Master!" I nuzzled into his glowing fur and purred when he nudged me away.

"Yeah, Snakekit finally died. I'm an only child of Gingertail." We starred at each other, then we both made a disgusted face at the same time and started laughing.

"I brought you something Thorn." He dropped a mouse at my paws and I greedily tore through it. The blood tasted differently.

"That mouse is from where your sister is."

I starred up in awe. "How is she? Did you see her?"

"Oh yes I did. She is finally where her destiny lies. Cloudkit, your stripes are matted and bloody again. What happened this time?" Tigerstar gravely started grooming my white and black striped fur. It was sleek and what others called alien looking, but I loved it.

"Gingertail and Fishstar that's what. I guess I sort of deserved it. I called the dead Snakebrat weak and th-"

"But it was truth. Haven't you gotten beaten before for telling lies? And now they're punishing you for truth? That's sad." I peered at my fur which was sleek and glowing in health once more.

"Thanks Master. I feel better now. Can you tell me more about my mother and father and sister?" I wanted to know everything.

"Well let's see." Lashingfang-my adoptive father- never looked at either of his children and seemed to have trouble even looking at Gingertail. Tigerstar was my father in many ways.

"Come sit next to me." I finished the mouse and sat in Tigerstar's warmth.

"Your father I don't know anything about only that he was very important o his community. Your mother was a beautiful cat in her prime when she had you but she died when you were born. And your sister…" Tigerstar went deep in thought at my sister. I listened intently.

:She had a priceless personality. She seems naïve and yet seems to know everything. She can realy tick off a tom that's for sure, but her hunting skills are amazing and her combat cant be matched by any living or dead warrior. I'm quite sure not even I would be able to defeat her graceful techniques. Her eyes can kill a cat at a glance it makes their hearts skip so many beats and when she speaks you almost fall asleep to her beautiful voice. She is not mortal. Neither are you, but she appears more immortal then you. In fact, you are normal compared to her."

"Wow… Is she really that amazing?" I asked. The picture of her in my mind. Elegant and wonderful at every angle and corner.

"Oh yes. But you have to see her for yourself before you create lowly fantasies that don't come close to her perfection." Tigerstar stood up and walked away. He whirled around and attacked me with a swipe off his paw.

I ducked and laughed. I loved this game.

"Can I see her someday?" I asked.

"That's something I wanted to talk to you about. See, when you do find her, you will be all grown up and strong, but she will be even more so. You will have to let her be the boss no matter how much you don't like it or you might get hurt."

"Don't worry master. I promise that once I find her I'll be her loyal servant for life!" I smiled and laughed when I jumped the other swipe and ran up a tree just for him to poof behind me and yell "Boo!"

I tumbled down and landed on my feet. Chuckling, I didn't hear Fishstar behind me until his angry howl an the slash of his claws tore my ears.

"You idiot what are you doing out here in the middle of the night laughing at nothing?" He hissed and swat me behind the head.

"Come. The elders have decided to let you stay with them until your old enough to be apprenticed, but now I'm not sure if I should let you stay in camp." He grabbed me by the scruff on my back and ran back to camp.

_I hate this place_.

**Tell me what you think. It's interesting isn't it? His life is worst then Foxpaw's for sure and can you sence any difference between Tigerstar's attitude between the two separate siblings? Review or pm me if you have any questions. Thanks for reading. **

**PS the next chapter will be back to regular Foxpaw's point of view. Thanks again! ****J**


	12. A Night With No Moon

**Ok, don't know if that chapter was really truly necessary bit I've had questions about Rainclan and Foxpaw's brother so I created Thornkit. This chapter is Fox's point of view again and she will be doing… I'm not going to tell you. You's jus gonna havta read. ;) have fun**

**Ps, I'm going to start naming my chapters. It's getting annoying for me and I just thought I'd let you know… sorry**

The Night With No Moon

More days came to pass and the four kits grew stronger… as did the tension between Stonefoot and Redstar.

Redstar had a fair amount of haters in his own clan which bothered me a bit. Nobody should really be hated _that_ _much. _I understand them not liking me, I'm not even from the clans and not much of a cat, but hating your leader? I know I didn't like him but you'd think the guy would at least have two friends. The only cat that didn't hate his guts was Smallpaw. She was a very nice cat, but a bit honest… too honest. As in she didn't know when to shut up.

"My gosh Foxpaw, you should really tend more to your claws. Sheath them or something. Clovepaw, why do you even hang out with her? By the way, your tail fur is clumped. Sheesh those kits are the most ridiculous things I've ever seen they look more like rats."

"That's not very nice you know." Clovepaw rasped.

"So? It's the truth. Why do you guys hate the truth so much?" She puffed her tail and then stalked off toward Redstar.

"Can I tare her throat out please?" I growled lowly and I could tell the others were afraid that I didn't sound like a cat.

"Oh it's just Redstar's teaching her so much she's no time to make many friends so she's no good with other cats. Ignore her." Flowershine purred though her kits were the most insulted.

One of them had opened his eyes. The red one. They sparkled a handsome turquoise. I reminded myself many times that I was much stronger and bigger then the kits even though I was only a moon older and I shouldn't play with them. So I often just watched in my spare time.

They had all been given names.

The red one was Redkit. Don't ask me why Flowershine named him that. It was her choice to name him the worst name a kit could get.

The older she cat (The fluffy one) was Mistkit. Probably because of how her fur kind of looked like a heavy mist now that she was a bit older.

The tom that looked like the twins was named Clawkit… I helped with his name when he kept rubbing on my claws in blind search for warmth and since his claws were sharper then the rest, that helped. He was so cute! I just wanted to roll around and squeal with him when ever he was playing.

The younger of the she cats looked just like her mother and was named Shinekit. A pretty little thing but a weak one too. She always slept, didn't make a noise and hardly ate. She wasn't the runt though.

Redkit was. He was always shoved out of the way or denied by the others when he pawed at their noses. Mistkit was obviously dominate of them all, however Clawkit showed much potential in overthrowing her once they open their eyes. Shinekit usually stayed out of the way of things but did bump into Redkit once in a while.

Redstar was uninterested in the kits and kept Stonefoot very busy when he wasn't training with me. He showed and taught me everything I needed to know, but let me keep my fighting skills to myself and also my hunting skills were 'needing no sharpening up' so I had a lot of time to hunt and watch. Stonefoot told me to try not to over hunt though. I hunted anyway and ate stuff out of camp by Shimmering Stones.

The crows had gotten worse. They kept coming and coming. Making nests and everything like that. I'd run into Sam a couple times once with a mouse in my mouth. He didn't like it much, but he stayed and we spoke about the stars and myths of legends and stories about idiot birds doing something bad and having something bad happen to them for punishment and then the good birds that were always rewarded in the end.

More days, gone. Enough days that a moon had passed once more and the kits all had opened their eyes and began to talk.

I thought they were just lovely. All but Redkit, whom stayed away from his siblings in fear of getting beaten up by his big sister who was still dominate and often had to wrestle Clawkit to make sure he knew that. Shinekit didn't change a bit. Always slept, barely ate, and didn't do much else.

The tensions were now worse, Darkpaw and I didn't speak mush, Snowpaw wouldn't stop talking though I was happy that someone could talk and not expect you to keep your part of the conversation. Smallpaw and I kept distance, she was rarely at camp anyway and whenever she returned she smelled slightly of the Thunderpath.

I didnt know why, but everyone in the clan was cleaning themselves until they shone in the sunlight. What was so special? I decided to find out he old fashioned way.

"Hey Clovepaw, what's going on?" I asked my closest friend. Yes you heard me. I wasn't much for Starclan, but Clovepaw wasn't Starclan, he was just doing his duty to his birthright.

"Smallpaw is becoming a warrior today. Isn't that great?" Clovepaw purred.

"Yes it is." She would be out of the apprentice den! I felt awful thinking like that, but it wasn't all that terrible I guessed. Smallpaw seemed especially excited.

"You should clean up a bit. Every one else is doing it." Clovepaw came closer and licked my shoulder a little.

I felt so warm, I thought I was going to catch on fire.

I supposed I should have returned the favor. I cleaned him a little too. But I couldn't help but notice the glares of disapproval from Firglaze. But the light purr that came from Clovepaw eased my mind.

I supposed I should have purred too. But I never purr. I never have. Just another freak thing about me I guess.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath the high rock for a clan meeting."

Those cats all obeyed though most of them had already been waiting under it. That would include the elders.

Stonefoot and Brightleaf walked up in unison while Darkshadow slowly joined them with Snowpaw by his left and Darkpaw on his right.

Clovepaw stayed next to me which made me uncomfortable, and Firglaze was on my other side which made me feel vulnerable.

"We are gathered here because the apprentice Smallpaw has completed her training and is ready for her warrior name. Smallpaw, step forth." Smallpaw had already begun to move forward when he said 'step'.

"Do you swear that you will protect the warrior code and your clan even at the cost of your life?" He asked sternly. Glaring down at her.

"Yes. I do." She shouted for all to hear.

"Then I call down on my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice as witness to her warriorship."

He already called on us he didn't need Starclan's supervision. Plus, why was this such a big deal? She completed her training so what? I had completed my training at a moon old I didn't need to be a warrior just a… actually… I didn't know what I was supposed to be… maybe I just needed to know that I was helping. And according to no bellies rumbling, I think I was doing my job.

"From now on, unless you are bestowed with nine lives, you will be known as-"

A loud roar from an angry cat interrupted. Everyone turned and screamed in shock to see Flowershine fighting a large brown tabby tom.

"Get the kits! Attack!" Another voice I had never heard before. Cats came storming into camp from the entrance and attacked us.

I felt more alive then ever when a tom jumped me and dragged me across the floor in a tumble.

I bit his neck and pulled him down to the bottom. He yelped in surprise when I slit his throat.

…_kill kill kill…_

Oh that felt good. Who's next?

I felt much weight on my shoulder and back. Two apprentices. Easy enough.

I bucked and then slammed my never sheathed claws into the skin of a she cat's back and raked them down.

"How dare you attack our territory." I growled at the tom apprentice behind me.

"The eyes… what is it?" He yelped and tried running away only to get sliced by his own kin.

"No cowards live in my clan." A white tom hissed at the apprentice who still lived but barely.

"Foxpaw! Help!" I turn and saw Stonefoot cornered by five warriors. He still fought, but needed back up.

Without hesitation, I sprinted at them. I killed two but the others backed away in time to live another battle.

I felt a smile cross my face as I saw them run.

"What clan are they from?" I asked in a rasp that wasn't my voice. Demon was with me.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. Shocked at what I did.

"Answer the question."

"They are from Windclan I think. I cant smell anything though. Let's keep going."

I nodded, not looking back at my master, and leapt at the nursery which was surrounded most.

"What's this? Redstar's so weak he's had to bring in foxes? How pitiful." I stopped dead in my tracks and glared at the supplier of words.

The white tom from before. Covered in blood. I wondered who's it was and hissed at the thought.

"I'm not a fox." I smiled evilly. "I'm a demon." I jumped on him and held on tight as he tried bucking me off. He even rolled on the ground a couple times and hissed in pain whenever he did.

Once he started slowing down, I smelled something about him that related him to Tigerstar.

"Shadowclan I suppose?" I spoke like it was just another day in the forest.

"Yes. And we will take you to your death tonight." I smile and laugh.

"Sorry. No can do. I'm the one who's going to kill you."

I grab his neck bone with my teeth and pulled… his bone ripped out from his fur. I let go when he screamed. The entire camp froze in terror.

I look up from my prey and ask, "Who's next?"

"She killed Fangstar! Shadowclan retreat! Retreat!"

I couldn't help but chuckle as they all scurried to the exit. I couldn't help but to chase them.

"Run run as fast as you can. But I'll catch you little Shadowclan." I took a fraise from the Wingless and twisted it. A cookie running away from it's master didn't even make sense anyway.

"She's gaining on us!" I heard one scream. Wasted breath. Such a shame. I wasn't even running. I wondered why I was feeling so out there and that I didn't even have to move my body to do these things. The I looked up at the sky.

…_no moon… _Demon had taken control. Those guys couldn't have chosen a worse night to attack.

"And stay out!" I roared at them when they all crossed the Thunderpath at once.

I smirked to myself. Funny.

…_I have had my fun, you regain control until the next night with no moon and we will do this again…_

Yes. I didn't mind at all.

I sprinted back to camp quite pleased with myself and arrived just in time to hear a sad wail.

"Windrider! Windrider you wake up this instant or I'll…" Toadleap lowered his head, and then threw it up and yowled in pained agony.

All satisfaction was drained. My spirits dashed when I saw a bleeding Windrider still and dead. Out of all the other dead warriors on the ground, his stuck out like polished gold in moss.

"Are the kits alright?" Firglaze asked.

"If they put a scratch on those kits I'm gonna-"

"Foxpaw." Redstar picked himself up from across the camp. I hissed at the disgusting display and lowered myself to the ground. Not a scratch? What was he doing the entire time?

"Enough!" Flowershine was the one to stop the attack from starting. "Redkit is gone and your just standing there hissing at each other! I'm going to get my kit. If anyone will join me I'd be very grateful."

"We must burry Windrider though." Yelloweye stated solemnly, she too was covered in blood and wounded.

"And you must stay here and rest. Keep the rest of our kits safe. I will go and Foxpaw will join me." Stonfoot stepped forth.

"I agree. I will go as well." Brightleaf chimed in, but it was more like a screech then a chime.

"No, this force must be small. I will need a warrior here by my side to witness Windrider's burial."

While the argument was going on, I slipped out and ran back the way I came. I don't think they noticed. If the moon was visible it would have been high in the sky by now.

Redkit. They took Redkit! Why didn't I notice? I was the one to chase them out I should have seen!

The Thunderpath came and passed without much time and then came the strong smell of blood and fear.

"They have a demon with them! I swear I saw with my own eyes." A tom stepped forward. Many others joined in with the same thing to say. They were all directed at a blood soaked she cat who tried hard to get all of the cats to settle down.

"What's the situation?" I jumped and readied myself to attack. What the-?

"What are you guys doing here?" Snowpaw and Darkpaw were right behind me.

"We were sick of the fighting, so we decided to follow you." Darkpaw answered.

"Your not easy to follow though. How fast do you run anyway?" Snowpaw panted.

"Shut up please! This could be the last chance to get him back." By the way, we _were _whispering that entire time. If we weren't they would have seen us and we would have been dead meat.

Snowpaw seemed to understand. And we listened to the conversations below.

"Demon? They're crazy." Snowpaw retorted. Darkpaw and I shushed her at the same time.

"That was not worth the effort. Four warriors and our very own leader for a runty kit? Does that sound like an even trade to you Blacksoot?" An angry tom growled. Other cats growled in agreement.

"Let's kill it! The least we can do now."

"Yes, retrieve the runt!" "Kill him!"

"Stay here and if I'm gone for more then a minute. Run back to camp, tell them I'm on my way."

"What if you don't come back?" Snowpaw protested. "I'm coming with you."

But I had already slipped into the shadows.

"Dang it I hate it when she does that." Darkpaw grimaced.

Many cats crowded what I suppose was the nursery.

"Stay back! I want my mom. Foxpaw!" He was directing his cries to me? No way he could see me. Forget all and attack. That's what I was taught but… this was different.

"Bring him up here." Blacksoot had given up and decided to go with her clan mates.

A scared little red kit was thrown up on the Shadowclan high rock. He tried to run away, but was pinned down by Blacksoot.

By that time I was tipped off the edge and I ran through the thicket and into the swarm of cats. I jumped at Blacksoot but I was surprised by the counter attack and was slammed aside.

"A puny apprentice. I should have expected as much from Redstar. Tell me, how many lives does he have left? Three? Maybe two even?"

"Foxpaw!" Redkit mewled hopefully. A worried smile on his small face.

So, Redstar had died and come back had he? And what of Windrider? Oh, never mind! No one would listen and if they did they would tell me to never think like that again.

"Give me the kit and you will not die." I was not going to have two kits be killed in one litter.

The entire clan-at first shocked at my coming-now laughed at me. They _laughed_ at me.

There was that feeling again.

"No harm will come? What are you to barge in?" she turned to the others.

"We'll kill her after I slit this kit's throat."

"That's just the thing. I'm here prepared to make a deal. Me for the kit. Let the kit go, and you have the murderer of all your warriors and leader in your claws to do with as you wish."

"_You_ killed them?" They all were furious that I suggested such an impossibility.

"Yes. Let the kit go. You better take the deal before my demon gets angry."

"Wait! I recognize her! She is the murderer of my mate!" A she cat in the crowd shouted.

"Yes! I saw her on top of Fangstar before he was dead. And she resembles the creature that chased us out. She _is_ the murderer."

Blacksoot glared down at me.

"Very well, let's see if the wretch can get across the Thunderpath before dawn. That is how long he has." I nod. When Redkit was released, he dashed over to me.

"Your not serious are you? Don't do it Foxpaw I want you to stay alive."

I smile brightly as four toms all helped pin me down.

"Don't cry. I'll be with you I promise. Just smile for me. Then get back to your mom. 'kay?"

He shivered, but ran out of the camp without hesitation.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!"

Blacksoot lost temper and yowled at them all. "SHUT UP!"

They all silenced, but the glares at me were inescapable.

"I think death is too easy. Wouldn't you agree?" Blacksoot asked. Evil grins followed that question.

"Well then, what shall we do?"

"Blind her! Tear her ears off! Rip her apart limb from limb!" Many lovely suggestions were made.

Hey demon. You up for a few more minutes as master?

I got no answer, but I did get that feeling.

…_anytime…_

I caught a peak of two pairs of glowing eyes full of terror. One of them a bright ice blue. They were still here. Oh well.

I lifted myself… with the four warriors on my back.

"She's the demon!" Many cats screamed.

"Yes. You have me, but I never said anything about me not trying to break free. Which one should I kill first?" I smiled. They panicked. Funny.

I don't know how many there were that died. Six? Eight? However I did go for the warriors first. Blacksoot was first to go. Then I remember killing off all the elders. I didn't kill any apprentices though. Nor any kits or queens. In all, I think about thirteen cats died under my paws that night with no moon. They still had four warriors. All badly wounded, but alive. The medicine cat was allowed to live no matter how badly I wanted to kill him.

Two Thunderclan apprentices still remained watching in shock. A smart Thunderclan kit had joined them but was also frozen in fear.

Thank you Demon. I thought as the feeling left.

"_Never bother our clan again." _we said together and left.

"So, you saw all that huh?" They all nodded when I got to the Thunderclan trio... That sounded nice. Darkpaw, Snowpaw, and Redkit. Three Musketeers! Whatever that was. I just remember from the Wingless.

"You cant tell anybody okay? It's our little secret right?" They all nodded, then snapped out of it and actually said yes and of course and that stuff.

"Good, I'm happy that I can trust you." I think that sounded like a threat but I wasn't sure.

"See? I kept my promise Redkit!" I smiled brightly. He smiled back.

"We really thought you weren't joking once they pinned you."

"I thought it was going to be another tragic end of Stonefoot's apprentice." Snowpaw confessed.

"Let's get back before they miss us." I suggested. Though that lasted a very long time in one's eyes, it only lasted about two minutes.

"Good idea." They all said at the same time. I really hoped that I didn't just make involuntary friends.

I picked up Redkit gently and started jogging back to camp. The other two sprinting behind me.

After a joyful and tearful reunion and a shower of good jobs and thank you's and apologizes, Redkit and the others were put on intense guard. This 'intense guard' included me, and the occasional Clovepaw.

The clean up wasn't a picnic, but it was complete before the sun set the next day. However, I couldn't help but notice that the apprentice tom from before was not in the pile and there was no way he could have escaped me during the chase. Then I reasoned that he was he had cornered away like I had and returned to his ruined and broken clan.

We didn't tell anyone about half of Shadowclan dying in thirty seconds. That's why I was the one on guard. I would take the tiresome punishment for the lies we were feeding our own clan mates. After all, it's worth it to keep the secret of the night with no moon.

Isn't it?

…**soooo… what do you think? I really hope you liked it. It's getting gory and bloody and she's digging her claws into a deep, deep flesh of sin. Review if you think this is worth reviewing. ****J **

**I don't care if all you say is 'yo' or 'this sucks'… though I don't like that idea but I'll take criticism. I'll take anything. **

**Out of 247 visitors this month only 11 people have reviewed or pm me. Did you know that most likely, you wont review? But let's see if we can make the odds change shall we?**

**By the way if you don't have an account, I still like your reviews! Join the party. J**

**fox**


	13. Their own fault for Lying

"Your joking!" Snowpaw squealed at her master, Darkshadow.

"No, your coming to the gathering with me." Snowpaw ran in circles in excitement.

"Brightleaf! Am I going too?" Darkpaw yelled across camp to his master who nodded with pride.

"Us medicine cats are going as well Clovepaw." Fernglaze smiled at his apprentice who was standing guard with me.

"Really? Awesome! Where's Stonefoot? Foxpaw's coming too right?"

Fernglaze hesitated but then smiled weakly.

"Redstar needs some cats to guard the camp. You know, just in case a fox attacks or something. And he believes that Foxpaw is the best guard do-" He hesitated. "Cat there is to set on this camp for the night. She's been doing it without blinking for the last week, though I advise ageinst it and I don't think she would go even if she were asked."

Clovepaw was about to protest, but I stopped him with my tail on his shoulder.

"He's right. I have to protect the camp. You go to this 'gathering' everyone's talking about and I'll go next time or something."

Clovepaw sighed, then incautiously licked my head in affection.

"Alright. Just don't get yourself killed."

I blush intensely and bow my head like a shy little kit. Well, I suppose I was a shy little kit with how old I really was.

"We leave in an hour, she is staying here with you. That's final!" Not everyone could hear the shouts coming from the leader's den, but I could.

"Please! She did nothing wrong and is advancing faster than any of us did when we were older then her! Let her go." Stonefoot and Redstar were at each other's throats again.

"No. She is staying with you and just to make sure nothing bad happens, I'm having Smallpaw stay with you."

I look over at the pale apprentice who had had her warrior ceremony interrupted and then completely forgotten about. She seemed more sulky then she had all week. She had almost never been at camp and sometimes she smelled like Tigerstar ever so slightly whenever she got back. She also seemed tired beyond belief when ever I laid eyes on her and she had stopped training and hunting and instead spent what time she did spend at camp in the medicine cat's den. In my opinion, she was a wreck… There was something else too… see she was sort of-

"No! Allow her this one and I won't go for the rest of the year just please!"

"You think very fondly of this apprentice don't you? Why is that?"

"Foxpaw?" I was jolted out of their conversation by Clovepaw nudging my shoulder.

"I think Stonefoot called for me. Could you guard for a few seconds?"

Clovepaw nodded like I had just asked him if he wanted a million mice and his own territory.

I jogged to the leader's den and slipped inside and up to a high ledge in the den without the two rivaling toms seeing me.

"I-I just want her to be happy here. I want her to go far because… well she saved my son okay? She saved Redkit while we were all fighting over such little things. I just want her to enjoy herself and get away from work for a night or two."

"She doesn't-"

"I don't need rest or enjoyment." I shouted, offended. "That's what you guys are fighting about? No way! Redkit can't sleep without me standing in the entrance to that nursery. I can't have a moment of rest."

The two toms stared in shock and I could tell that if a cat was able to, Stonefoot would have face palmed right then in there in realization that I had probably been standing there the entire time.

"Wha-…" Redstar couldn't complete the word but cleared his throat and glared at me.

"When did you get in here?"

"Thirty seconds ago. But I will not be defended for unless I ask. I don't want to seem like an arrogant little dog, but I can take care of myself for a night and I'll have Smallpaw. If anything, Stonefoot should be able to go. No, Stonefoot _will_ go. Smallpaw and I have it under control here." I stated with a pound of my paw on the ground that was stabilized by my larger then average claws clanking on the ground.

"Well, Stonefoot is staying either way. A warrior has to stay.

"Why not make Smallpaw a warrior right now then? She's ripping herself apart because of that battle right before you gave her her warrior name. Just say it to the clan to make it official and then you have a warrior."

Stunned silence that an outsider apprentice had such an idea pierced one's ears.

"Just tell her that her name is Smallstorm okay? That was her warrior name and she can stand in silence tonight or something." Redstar huffed.

I mentally spit on him as I bowed and ran out of the den.

"Smallstorm! Smallstorm! Smallstorm! Smallstorm!" I chanted the new name so that all could hear.

Soon, everyone caught on and started joining the chant. Smallstorm was confused at first, then her face lifted to the sky and she smiled like the sun.

"Okay, your staying here with me for the night to stand your little night watch on silence or whatever it's called." I whisper to her.

She nods excitedly and walks over to the entrance while cats still congratulated her. Snowpaw congratulated a bit harshly with a tackle of sisterly love even though they weren't blood sisters.

I howl from Redstar signaled that they were leaving, and the camp cleared out in ten seconds leaving the family belonging to Stonefoot, Smallstorm, and me.

"Well," Uh-oh. What was that look and tone of voice Stonefoot was using? "I'm checking the nursery. You go and patrol the borders. Especially the border next to four trees. My sun high patrol scented something weird there."

"I'm not going to sneak in." I huffed.

"No, your going to eavesdrop for me. There is no way Redstar is going to tell me anything that happens tonight, so I want you to tell me."

He nudged me towards the entrance and away from the nursery.

"Slipping past an apprentice of Redstar's shouldn't be that hard for an apprentice of my own." He whispered. The joyful Smallstorm guarding the entrance with all smiles.

"No, it shouldn't." I then, to a spectator's view disappeared into the forest and followed behind the Thunderclan warriors as silent as I could and when the clan meeting started, every cat from every clan was there. Or at least that is how it seemed.

"Where is Fangstar and Blacksoot? As a matter of fact, I don't see anyone from Shadowclan." A strange cat murmurs.

"Eh, screw those wretches. They attacked my territory and killed an elder of mine. Along with stealing one of my kits. Sure, we got it back in less then a night, but they still tried to kill my clan and succeeded in taking one of my lives." Redstar announced to the she cat. A leader I assumed.

"You are eager to share more I can sense." She commented.

"Oh yes. I killed four of their warriors and their leader with my own claws by the power of Starclan." He lied.

I snarled and dug my claws into the branch I was perched on. I gathered myself in time to get off the branch before it crashed into the bush below.

"That is rather impressive." she giggled. Oh, I see how it is. That sick, lying bastard…

I couldn't help but tear a hole into the tree out of my disgust.

"Yes, Stonefoot's apprentice almost got killed again."

"Oh my, you gave him an apprentice?" She was shocked at the idea.

"Well, he was the only warrior available and the lone kit was dragged here my him so it was obvious he was desperate to get one. She seemed weak anyway. But now that I see her potential, I feel sorry for her." He went on and on like a caring father to an only child.

"Such a weak master, so I've been giving her side lessons and I swear that those lessons saved her life when those idiot Shadowclan cats took her from camp." he was very proud of himself for being such a good liar.

"Oh my, how thoughtful of you. I'm glad you gave her the lessons, but how is your brother?" she asked.

"Still shaken by his last apprentice's death and what's worse he alost had one of his nephews killed! I was so scared when my little Redkit was kidnapped. Then I found out that Foxpaw- who is the apprentice by the way- got taken too and I was just devastated! I did everything in my power to get them both back without harm. It almost cost me my life, but I made it out alright."

My jaw dropped in shock of these outrageous lies. Who would believe such a thing? Idiots! That's who!

Redkit wasn't Redstar's he was Stonefoot's. I wasn't kidnapped, I was the one who saved Redkit and above all:

I was not taught by a toad.

The conversations went on and the 'regular kind of stuff' took place.

Then they started returning, I ran back to camp and resumed my position next to the nursery. Something was missing though, I did a head count. One, two, three, Redkit. Flowershine was present, Stonefoot was half asleep next to the elder den, then who was…

Wait a second, where was Smallstorm?

Before they could get back to camp, I ran around the territory, following the well hidden but still easy to follow scent. It took me three seconds to slam into a cat I didn't know. An injured, scared tom who looked awfully familiar.

"It's the demon!" he screamed, still on the ground.

"Huh?"

"Smallstorm?" I shouted.

"Foxpaw! W-what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What the hack are you doing with a Shadowclan cat? I… OH! Oh I knew it! I knew it! You were having an affair with someone on the other side! Ugh! And it was this coward? You could have at _least _chosen someone who hasn't been to the cutters yet!" I yelled at her.

"Shut up! Just please, don't tell anyone about him. Please! I beg you. If they find out we're together then they will kill him. Please Foxpaw I love him!"

That sentence was completely uncalled for.

My breathe was caught in my lungs, my paws frozen, my mind spinning, my eyes couldn't focuse. Lack of sleep had probably aided gravity as I collapsed on one knee and my demon howled in pain as the words 'I love him' echoed in my head.

"I won't tell anyone." I rasp before she could help me.

"After all, your both cats right? And it's your own fault that Smallstorm is expecting kits right? So it's fine with me."

Smallstorm gasped. "What? I'm not…"

"You were three days ago. It's official young tom. Your going to be a father. What's your name anyway? Your parents names? Your sister's name? When did you two meet?" I found that I couldn't shut up. Oh you remember earlier when my mental conversation with you was cut off by Stonefoot? I was going to tell you that Smallstorm had a loaf in the oven. Hehe… it kind of slipped my mind I guess.

"By the way, everyone is coming back from the gathering I just thought you should know." I say before running off only to run into a tree.

"This is a very off day for me that hasn't happened in a while." I didn't know who I was talking to.

"I was at the nursery as it's forever guard in three seconds and just in time for Snowpaw to burst through the entrance and holler:

"WE'RE HOOOOOOOOOME!"

"Shut up!" An elder called from the den. I couldn't tell which one it was.

"Whoa! You look exhausted! What happened?"

"Oh, I just chased off a raccoon is all." I said drowsily. "I thinks I is going to takes a nappy time now." I mewl and fall Snowpaw's feet.

"Foxpaw? Your kidding right? Come on! Get up before Redstar sees you like this."

That's all I needed to hear before I shot up and the others slipped through the camp and went to the dens.

"Where's Redstar?" I ask Clovepaw.

"Has to go make an alliance with Windclan or something. Hey, are you okay."

"…that bastard…" the alliance was not going to be one of vows, something else was going to happen no doubt, but that was their own fault if Windclan's leader was expecting kit's the next morning. Their own fault.

"…_Their own fault…" _and the lights faded out.


	14. What do you think about him?

I woke to the sounds of a certain apprentice trying to tare my side open while she pushed on my rib cage. It didn't hurt, but it was annoying as heck.

"WAKE UUUUUUUP!"

"What the heck do you want?" I screamed at her, jumping from my comfortable position on the floor next to the nursery entrance.

I swear I saw everyone jump five feet in the air and then try to hide behind each other. Maybe not, but they were all surprised enough to.

"O_O… your up." Darkpaw stuttered before anyone could say anything else.

"Indeed, that and annoyed, frustrated, angry, a bit betrayed, but not surprised at the same time." I growl, trying to compose myself as my fur slowly flattened and I sat down, keeping my shoulders straight, but my ears and head drooped and I felt my eyes sag. I needed to sleep.

"Why is that?" He asked.

I silenced myself and just sneered in disgust at the position I was in with everyone starring at me while I was in such an emotional state of angry and tired together.

"Smallstorm? Where were you at?" Darkstorm asked emotionlessly. Yes, the she-cat walked through the entrance a bit nervously. Obviously, she had considered what I had told her. Which, what I said was true. One-hundred percent. There were going to be more than one but less then six and one of them I could see was for sure going to be a boy. The other ones were blurry.

"She was chasing off a mouse that was too big for it's fur." I saved her from lying. "It looked kind of like a rat."

"And you fell asleep while you were the only eligible fighter in the camp?" Darkpaw asked.

"Stonefoot told me to go to sleep." But Snowpaw had seen me pass out… So had Clovepaw, they both thought I had chased off a raccoon earlier that night. Was two predators in one meeting believable?

"Go to bed Foxpaw. You have stayed up much longer then I have seen any cat. But I do wish to speak to you tomorrow afternoon. Sometime during sharing tongues perhaps." Fernglaze purred lazily.

"Yessir. I'll be there tomorrow to talk. Goodnight Clovepaw." I nodded to the sleepy male and then the rest. Then I zombie walked to the apprentice den and fell asleep the moment my head was in the process of lying down.

I woke up the next afternoon, as promised. I stretched out and yawned, kind of hungry and still frustrated with the outrageous lies that had been told the night before.

Redstar seemed relatively pleased with himself when I saw him. His smile as weird and mixed as ever. (though I've only seen him smile about twice and that was when he was watching Flowershine's kits)

Clovepaw was very droopy as he worked around camp, doing errands and stuff. Snowpaw wasn't there, probably on sun high patrol. Darkpaw was watching the kits as a guard in my place, a soft smile graced his features when Mistkit accidentally fell on him in a tussle with her brother. Stonefoot was gone, out on the sun high with the other two I'm guessing. The elders arguing about an old tale's ending while Redkit listened intently on every word, nodding every sentence with an intense face. Smallstorm was once again, absent. Rather out with that tom or hunting or at the medicine cat's den.

Oh yeah, the medicine cat! It was about time for sharing tongues right? Yeah. I'd go over there right now.

"Fernglaze?" I peeked into the den, the million smells of herbs and mixtures wafted in the air and clogged my nose.

"Ah, yes. Foxpaw, do come in. I have something to tell you."

I follow the voice into the very back of the den where Fernglaze had stopped mixing some kind of medicine.

"Yes sir? Is something wrong?" I ask, sitting down next to him and gazed at his work.

"Oh nothing is wrong… yet." Fernglaze turned sternly to me, his eyes blazing slightly.

"Are you aware of the rule that medicine cats can't mate?" he asked in a rasping whisper.

"Yes sir. I heard it once I think."

"Good, then I don't need to warn you."

"About what?" I ask. My curiosity overbearing.

"Let me ask you a question first."

I nod, however I am very annoyed that I had to wait longer to be told the warning.

"What is your relationship with Clovepaw? As in, what do you think about him?" He sternly asked.

I couldn't help but bust out laughing. _That's_ what he was concerned about? WOW! Ha!

"Pardon if I was rude…" I sniffle and breathe deeply, trying to gain my normal amount of oxygen.

"To the answer: He's the bestest friend anyone could ever have. But if your concerned about a love relationship, well, I think I'm a little young for that."

Fernglaze tried to steady himself, his eyes wide at my outburst (that now the more I think about it, it was more a faked one that wasn't even remotely connected to my actual feelings) He cleared his throat and nodded, the fur on his back slowly coming down.

"Good. Well, sorry if this was an inconvenience. Have a nice day. Bye the way, Redstar wanted to see you when you woke up, and seeing you have, I think it would be best to visit him."

Obviously I made some sort of face that made him understand what was going on through my head: _Do I _have_ to?_

"Yes, you _have_ to. He's our leader after all."

I turn to leave, then stop and wonder something.

"Hey, is it a rule that you can't mate with other clan's cats?" I asked him. He stiffened at my question and nodded gravely after a moment.

"It's one of the worst things a cat could do."

"Hmmmm… That's interesting. Thank you. Have a nice day… Fernglaze?"

"Hm?"

"I can still be friends with Clovepaw right? I'm not forbidden to at least play with him and talk right?" I ask desperately. Clovepaw is my best friend I don't want that to go away!

"Of course! Your reaction to your question told me that I have nothing to worry about. Go on and do sharing tongues with the rest of the clan and then go help Clovepaw with some herbs or something. He's been exhausted because he couldn't fall asleep for some reason."

"Well, that won't be a problem." I slip out, and start heading to the tired Clovepaw when Fernglaze calls:

"Don't forget to see Redstar!"

I groan loud enough he can hear and then stalk to the poopy fluff king of lies and grumble meaningless words to myself.

What did this guy want?


End file.
